¿Qué ocurre aquí con los enamorados?
by GemCia-Weirdo
Summary: RxA, Porque los otros siempre son los egoistas, porque sólo esta pareja puede tener tan mala suerte y porque el amor siempre lo puede todo... Un bebé ha aparecido en la casa.
1. UN PEQUEÑO SECRETO

_¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... Y eso que me he disfrazado de Ranma a ver si colaba... XD_

* * *

**  
**

**¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ... CON LOS ENAMORADOS? **

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

**UN PEQUEÑO SECRETO.  
**

La comida era tranquila y sin complicaciones. Como he dicho, era. Hacía algunos días que los dos adolescentes más jóvenes de la familia se comportaban de una manera muy extraña, lo cual dejaba intrigados a los demás involucrados en la mesa.

Para empezar, ya NO peleaban. Esto era más extraño que estar sentada al lado de Happosai sin que te intente meter mano.

Segundo, cada vez que uno miraba al otro, acababan sonrojandose. Éste detalle sólo lo captó Nabiki, pero era intrigantemente curioso.

Tercero... ¡¡¡¡¡La comida estaba siendo tan tranquila que incluso Kasumi se estaba durmiendo sobre el tatami!!!!! Para evitar caer en redondo, tuvo que volver a la cocina.

Y hacía exactamente cinco minutos que Akane se había levantado, mirando muy seriamente a Ranma y con un tono furibundo dijo -Tenemos que hablar.

Nabiki abrió los ojos sorprendida porque de las pocas implicaciones que tiene la frase "Tenemos que hablar", una de ellas es "Rompemos, capullo".

Ranma, asustado por lo que aquello podía implicar, miró a la chica y se sonrojó, preguntando -¿de qué?

Ella esquivó la respuesta y simplemente dijo -ven ahora al dojo.- y luego mirando asesinamente a la familia, dijo -y que a nadie se le ocurra espiarnos, podría ser lo último que hicieran.

A partír de ahí, todo fué casi con tranquilidad, pero cuando Ranma se levantó para dirigirse al dojo, fué muy claro el intento de Genma y Soun de seguirlos. Nabiki sonrió para sus adentros, "Estúpidos".

Sin intentar seguirlos, encendió la tele, luego hizo unos ajustes en los cables de la conexión detrás de ella y enseguida apareció el dojo en la pantalla.

Kasumi, que estaba preparando un poco de té, volvió a la sala de estar a ver qué estaba haciendo su hermana, y la recriminó -Nabiki, déjales algo de intimidad para que puedan hablar de sus cosas.

Nabiki simplemente, se sirvió un poco de té y unas galletas, y mordiendo una, dijo -Te refieres a que suba el volumen¿no?

Kasumi asintió ligeramente. ¡También tenía derecho a curiosear!

En la imagen de la pantalla, Akane estaba esperando sentada en una esquina, jugando con los dedos de su mano. Sea para lo que fuere que hubiese llamado a Ranma, estaba increíblemente nerviosa. Ranma entró, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se asomó al pasillo, para comprobar si los seguían. Luego cerró.

Se acercó a la esquina donde Akane estaba sentada y se sentó al lado de ella, mirandola con interés.

Nabiki no dejaba de mirar atentamente la tele, atenta a cualquier movimiento o palabra, ya que era muy importante. Akane se sonrojó y balbuceó al oido de Ranma unas palabras que no pudieron ser captadas por la cámara.

De repente, Ranma le hizo a Akane un gesto de silencio y miró atentamente hacia el techo.

Nabiki pensó "¡Mierda¿Habrá visto la cámara?"

Ranma cerró los ojos un segundo y los abrió de golpe, sonriendo pícaramente, gritó algo así como -¡Claro, Akane¡Vamos, no es nada malo, no hace falta que te vistas de nuevo!

Ante la atónita mirada de Akane por lo que acababa de escuchar, la puerta del dojo se abrió de golpe y entraron los padres, gritando a voz de cuello -¡¡¡IRRESPONSABLES¿¿¿ACASO NO SABÉIS QUE SOIS DEMASIADO JÓVENES PARA ESE TIPO DE COSAS¡¡AHORA MISMO VAIS A CASAROS¡¡¡¡AKANE, VÍSTETE AHOR...!!!!- al fin, los dos irresponsables adultos se dieron cuenta de la trampa en la que habían caido, al no encontrar a nadie desnudo sino a dos jóvenes muy muy enfadados, casi a punto de asesinarlos.

Nabiki sonrió para sus adentros, dando un sorbo a su té, pensando "Vaya par de imbéciles..." y se abstuvo de mirar a la cámara durante el rato que duró la "cacería de padres".

Ranma luego comenzó -Bueno... pues... Ya estamos solos...- dijo sonrojandose notablemente. Akane también.

Nabiki miró aún con más atención a la tele -Ahora empieza lo bueno.

Kasumi, calmadamente, tomó un sorbo de té diciendo -Ya era hora.

Akane continuó jugueteando con sus dedos un rato -Bueno... yo... es que yo...

Nabiki maldijo lo bajito que estaban comenzando a hablar y subió el volumen de la televisión al máximo pegando su oido al altavoz.

Akane se había sonrojado extremadamente y estaba escondiendo su rostro. Ranma, al notar que lo último lo dijo muy bajito, acercó su oido para que se lo dijese ahí. Akane volvió a susurrar unas palabras ininteligibles.

Lo siguiente fué épico.

Ranma soltó un macrogrito. -¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????!!!!!!

* * *

Ryoga Hibiki sorprendido, andando por una solitaria calle de Moscú, notó una sacudida en la tierra y un eco que inconfundiblemente tenía la voz de Ranma.

* * *

Nabiki se sostenía la cabeza con las dos manos, intentando enfocar la mirada. Casi se queda sorda.

Kasumi, apagando la televisión y quitandose los tapones para los oidos que se había puesto justo antes del grito, regañó a su hermana -No está bien espiarles...

* * *

Ranma estaba espantado, sorprendido, asustado, con una mano en el pecho y el rostro aún más rojo que el de Akane.

-E-e-estás... ¿estás segura¿no... no puede ser un error?- Ranma preguntó en un inútil intento de no caer en una crisis nerviosa desesperada.

Akane asintió levemente, miedosa. Estaba asustando a Ranma, y probablemente, él no querría saber nada. Saldría corriendo o huiría a otro lugar. Akane al borde del llanto, decidió iracundamente decirle -Está bien, no hace falta nada, sólo quería que lo supieras.

Jadeando, Ranma se obligó a sí mismo a permanecer con la cabeza fría, mirándola incrédulo. La vió al borde del llanto y tuvo que contenerse para no romperse la cabeza a golpes contra la pared. Aquello era por su maldita culpa.

Ligeramente arrepentido, la abrazó tiernamente -Joder, Akane...- suspiró con fuerza -Ahora¿qué podemos hacer?

Akane se aferró con fuerza a él, llorando por fin libremente, desahogándose, -No lo sé...- sollozó.

Ranma la sostuvo bastante tiempo, Akane le manchaba la camisa con las lágrimas. le costó un mundo tratar de tranquilizarla, susurrando -Vamos... vamos... no llores... tranquila...

Akane lentamente dejó de llorar, pero aquel sentimiento tan extraño que le provocó el llanto no la abandonaba aún, estaba atterada, se sentía rodeada de agua, en medio de un mar en el cual no había posibilidad de salvarse y en el que... por primera vez... Ranma no podía llegar hasta ella.

-Tranquila, no llores más... Ya se nos ocurrirá algo...- susurró con cuidado a su oido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó, sin emoción alguna, de lo contrario, aquel sentimiento tan angustioso volvería a atraparla.

Ranma tragó duro. Soltó su agarre sobre ella, aunque con un ligero pesar, mientras no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. Aún seguían allí esas malditas lágrimas.

Entonces supo lo que debía hacer. No, mentía, no debía hacerlo, pero supo lo que quería, que realmente quería hacerlo. La enterró con fuerza nuevamente entre sus brazos y susurró en su oído...

* * *

Ranma aquella noche no pudo dormir. No podía dormir, por más que lo intentaba. Estaba tirado en su futón, con su pijama y su almohada como compañía. Solo...

"Estoy solo..." pensó tristemente, mirando a la pared de enfrente. Había rodado sobre sí mismo y ahora estaba boca abajo, con la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-¿Por qué... ¡¡por qué me pasa esto a mí!!?- susurró con fuerza, cerrando los ojos para no llorar de desesperación.

Estaba nervioso y sudando. Tenía tantas dudas en la cabeza que le era imposible relajarse. ¿Cómo podría dormir sabiendo que Akane...? suspiró pesadamente. -Y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer...?

Ranma había pensado en ir a verla, pero no pudo. No quiso mover las piernas de donde estaban. "Si voy, solo la molestaré... Debe odiarme."

Ni siquiera bajó las escaleras para ir a cenar. su estomago rugía cual lobo feroz, pero no podía bajar, porque...

-Akane...

Lo peor de todo es que la pregunta que tenía la respuesta más corta... Había quedado sin respuesta. Akane había salido corriendo. Llevaba encerrada en su cuarto desde la comida, desde que...

_FLASHBACK_

-Tranquila, no llores más... Ya se nos ocurrirá algo...- susurró con cuidado a su oido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó, sin emoción alguna, de lo contrario, aquel sentimiento tan angustioso volvería a atraparla.

Ranma tragó duro. Soltó su agarre sobre ella, aunque con un ligero pesar, mientras no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. Aún seguían allí esas malditas lágrimas.

Entonces supo lo que debía hacer. No, mentía, no debía hacerlo, pero supo lo que quería, que realmente quería hacerlo. La enterró con fuerza nuevamente entre sus brazos y susurró en su oído...

-Cásate conmigo...

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Akane se maldecía un mundo. Aún estaba llorando, pero al menos aquel sentimiento ya no seguía con ella. Ahora solo maldecía su reacción. "¿Por qué... ¡¡Por qué he hecho eso!!?- se preguntó con rabia. Giró encarando a la pared, aún acostada en su cama, pensando en qué diferentes maneras estaba odiándola Ranma. Hace rato ella salió corriendo a su cuarto, pillada de improvisto con una propuesta de matrimonio.

"Podría... podría ir a verle. Tengo que darle una respuesta..." pensó, e hizo un intento de levantarse, antes de taparse aún más con las mantas -No puedo... seguro que me odia...

Akane tenía hambre. No había bajado las escaleras a cenar. Su padre y sus hermanas debían estar preocupadas por ella, pero simplemente no podía ir porque...

-Ranma...

No siguió pensando. Tuvo que forzarse a dormir pero su cansancio le recordaba que estaba hambrienta. Despertó un par de veces con pesadillas, pero nada podía ser ahora peor que la realidad.

_continuará...   
_

* * *

Bueeeeno, para ser mi primer intento de hacer una serie, creo que no me ha salido demasiado mal... luego romperé el suspense... Por cierto, me he llevado un gran quebradero de cabeza a la hora de buscarle los títulos, en tanto que le he pedido ayuda a una amiga mía que pasaba del manga, pero que tras leer mi historia dice que a ver si al final "ella se pica por Ranma" XDDDD.

A ver, la idea del fic es algo romántica, a veces tendrá un poco de drama y luego, para romper las tensiones que no puedo liberar en mi cabeza, lo aderezo con toques humorísticos, como hice en el principio de este capítulo.

En fin, que espero que os guste, ya que en esta historia estoy poniendo bastante interés... Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo...


	2. MAL DESPERTAR

¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... ¡Son suyos¡Sí, de ustes, señor lector! Porque dentro de cada uno, la mente es libre de creerlo... ¿Verdad que es bonito soñarlo?

* * *

**  
**

**¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ... CON LOS ENAMORADOS? **

**CAPÍTULO 2  
**

**MAL DESPERTAR**

.  
Ranma, ya con los primeros rayos del sol cayendo sobre su cara, y sin poder haber dormido en toda la noche, se dirigía hacia el baño con unas ojeras de medio metro.

A medio camino, Akane le empujó, corriendo deprisa al baño, tapándose la boca.

-Auh... ¡Eh, Akane!- Ranma le iba a replicar enfadado sobre aquello, el asunto que le tuvo en vela toda la noche completamente olvidado hasta que al entrar vió que estaba vomitando. Estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando a la taza del vater.

-¿Estás bien¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó Ranma preocupado. Ella negó con un gesto y luego se lavó los dientes. Ranma todo el rato la estuvo mirando, espectante.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- dijo Akane molesta.

-¿Vas a responderme?- dijo Ranma.

-¡Sí, estoy bien! No necesito que...

-¡Eso no!- le interrumpió Ranma -Lo que... ayer...- Ranma comenzó a tirar de su trenza, sonrojandose y mirando nervioso a la pared.

Akane quiso escapar mientras no miraba, pero Ranma la agarró del brazo antes de que saliese. Estaba muy cansado para darse cuenta de que exigía algo que no podían responderle.

-¡Contesta Aka...¿...ne?- él lo vió de nuevo, las lágrimas, esas malditas traicioneras.

-¡Ya basta!- sollozó -¡No quiero esto, no así¿Sabes lo mal que lo estoy pasando¿Sabes que pasará cuando se lo diga a mi padre¿Eh?- le preguntó rabiosa.

-¡Sí que lo sé!- respondió él, la misma rabia naciendo en él -¡Y no puedes dejarme de lado sólo porque creas que puedes hacer esto sola, porque no puedes!- le gritó él de vuelta -¡Maldición¡Yo no puedo¿Porqué deberías tú?

-¡¡Porque no estoy praparada para ser madre!!

-¡¡Ni yo para ser padre!!

La rabia desbordaba sus miradas casi al borde del odio, pero nunca llegando a él. La tensión se podría haber rasgado con una uña.

Y se abrazaron con desesperación, necesitados de un abrazo. Ranma la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos mientras ella se apretó contra él, intentando controlar el temblor que les invadía por momentos.

_FLASHBACK_

Akane despertó, un tremendo dolor de cabeza y un sabor pastoso en la boca le hacían saber que aquella mañana no era nada buena en absoluto.

Se levantó ligeramente en la cama, notando cómo la sabana resbalaba sobre su pecho se preguntó distraida por qué no estaba llevando pijama. No solía dormir nunca sin ropa.

Luego mirando a su lada a la mata de pelo negra que debía ser su mascota, puesto que no estaba del todo despierta ni consciente de lo que ocurrió anoche, acarició suavemente el cabello hasta que notó que su cerdito tenía una cara muy conocida para ella y se congeló en el instante.

P-chan era Ranma, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la estaba mirando fijamente aterrorizado.

A Akane le tomó décimas de segundo ver que estaba enseñando más de la cuenta para coger la sábana y taparse nuevamente -¡¡¡Aahh!!!- Ella se pegó a la pared, separándose lo más posible de tener cualquier tipo de contacto físico con él.

Ranma, aún asustado, miraba a todos lados, sentado en la cama. Miró a Akane, obviamente sin ropa, levantó ligeramente la sábana por su lado para comprobar que él también sufría ese ligero percance. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apretandola fuertemente, mirando al frente. -Joder... joderjoderjoder ¡Mierda!- gritó.

Akane le miraba cual extraterrestre venido de otra galaxia, poco a poco recordando lo que ocurrió. No conseguía recordar del todo, pero escenas puntuales sí, como... El alcohol. Sake, mucho sake.

Sus padres habían decidido descorchar varias botellas porque sí, simplemente querían celebrar alguna de sus payasadas. Cuando ya estaban borrachos como cubas, habían insistido en que probaran porque "estaba bueno" según decían. Ranma no quiso beber, ya lo hizo un par de veces y sabía que no le sentaba bien, pero... Ella tampoco quiso, pero el que Ranma un poco tomado la alentara a ello pues...

Luego vino lo... extraño. Genma y Soun estaban tirados en el piso, durmiendo, roncando estrepitosamente y ellos... tonteaban con las botellas.

Jugaron a la botella con solo ellos dos con jugadores. Akane se sonrojó solo de recordar lo estúpido que fué aquello, puesto que evidentemente solo tendría que... besarle a él.

Ranma, tambaleandose, la cogió por... el culo. Ranma se sonrojó, porque recordaba que la cogió para levantarla contra él y... subir al piso de arriba.

Subieron las escaleras, con bastante esfuerzo puesto que estuvieron casi a punto de caerse y tuvieron que apoyarse en la pared... besandose y riendo como dos imbéciles.

Cerraron la puerta de su cuarto.

El resto era más... confuso. La oscuridad del cuarto, la ropa volando por todas partes... Calor y sudor... Gemidos... Las... manos inquietas y... todo...

Akane terminó de recordar, en suma, lo que ocurrió la noche pasada, sorpresivamente no tan enfadada como esperaba estarlo. No podía echarle la culpa a él. Al menos no toda... Se sonrojó efusivamente y se cubrió hasta la nariz con la sábana, balbuceando -Vístete.

Ranma la miró como procesando lo recién escuchado, luego buscó el trozo más cercano de su ropa, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para tener que destaparse. Ranma se sonrojó, mirándola nuevamente, dijo -¿Puedes... no mirar?

Ella no respondió, solo giró la cabeza hacia la cabecera de la cama.

Antes de levantarse, repitió -No mires.

Luego de que se puso los boxers, Akane preguntó -¿Qué pasó anoche?

Ranma paró la tarea de vestirse, luego recogió la ropa de Akane desperdigada por la habitación, sonrojandose cuando tuvo que coger la interior, y la puso en el regazo de Akane -Demasiado borrachos, supongo...

Akane asintió levemente. Ranma se estaba abrochando la camisa cuando vió una mancha roja en la sábana. -Akane¿tienes la regla?

Una vena en la nuca se hinchó en ella -¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa¿Y más ahora?

Ranma simplemente señaló la mancha. Un pezado de tela con un líquido marrón seco.

-¡Hay, Dios!- ella se acostó nuevamente para taparse la cara con las manos. Demasiada verguenza, tener que explicar "eso" -Ranma, eso es... es... lo hicimos¿Vale¿No lo recuerdas?

La estuvo mirando raro hasta que comprendió. -Ah... bueno... yo... esto... sí, recuerdo... bastante bien...- se sonrojó al decir lo último. Ella también.

-Bueno pues... te dejo vestirte...- dijo, tras lo cual se fué por la puerta.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Akane no pudo más que pensar lamentándose "¿Pero qué hemos hecho?"

_FIN FLASHBACK  
_  
Ranma la retuvo fuertemente contra sí, luego quizás pensando ligeramente preocupado -Erh... ¿Nos habrán escuchado?- preguntó suavemente, mirando desde ahí si se veía alguna interrupción.

Akane se acurrucó aún más, -¿Tan temprano? No creo...

Ranma no la escuchó, simplemente miró atónito cómo el ruido de la bandeja metálica que Kasumi portaba cayó al suelo, junto con los útiles de baño.

Los dos adolescentes estaban muertos de miedo, pero pronto no sería el miedo quien los mataría.

Kasumi continuaba ahí, estática, mirándolos, con las últimas palabras clavadas en su mente... "Madre" "Padre".

Abrió la boca para decir algo, seguidamente la cerró, sin saber que decir. Dió media vuelta y, sin recoger lo que se le había caído, tranquilamente salió de allí.

-Akane, creo...- empezó Ranma, sin saber muy bien qué decir -... que tenemos problemas.

Ella solo asintió.

_continuará...  
_

* * *

Jajaja¿Sois adivinos o qué¡Pues embarazada que está XD...!

Gracias por los reviews, así se que mi historia gusta y me dan ánimos para escribir los proximos capitulos, en los que ando ligeramente estancada no sabiendo exactamente qué poner... Aunque con la idea, la historia sale por sí sola.


	3. ¿El desayuno?

_¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... Ya quisiera comprarlos._

* * *

**  
**

**¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ... CON LOS ENAMORADOS? **

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

Era el desayuno, Nabiki aún estaba durmiendo debido a la "sordera temporal" del día anterior, pero aún así a los ojos presentes era muy extraño el comportamiento de Ranma, que cuando no estaba mirando a Akane, no paraba de preguntarle si se encontraba bien o si necesitaba algo.

Akane parecía un poco irritada por ello, aunque tampoco dió muestras de estar demasiado bien. Apenas había probado bocado.

Kasumi dijo -Tienes que alimentarte bien, Akane, la comida es muy importante.- obviamente sabía de su condición y estaba preocupada.

El ignorante padre, dijo -Kasumi está en lo cierto. ¿estás enferma¿Por qué no quieres comer?

Akane, por algún motivo que su estómago no pudo explicar, no podía probarlo, casi evitaba respirar porque el aroma de la comida era... raro. Nunca le había pasado antes con ese plato, pero no quería comer. -No tengo hambre.

Kasumi se levantó de la mesa -¿Quieres que prepare otra cosa?- preguntó, siempre amable.

-No, gracias, no tengo hambre- repitió Akane y fué a por su cartera. Ella había decidido que, mientras no se notase, continuaría asisitendo a las clases escolares.

Ranma la siguió, todo el rato a su lado.

* * *

Caminaban hacia el colegio. Akane quería disimular mejor, pero el no haber cenado había hecho suma con el no haber desayunado y ciertamente tenía un hambre atroz. Akane se tapó la barriga para disimular el rugido que vino de ahí, sonrojandose. 

Ranma saltó de la valla, mirándola preocupado por ese gesto -¿Qué te pasa?

-Quiero comer algo.- dijo Akane.

Él se buscó algo de dinero en el bolsillo, preguntando -¿por qué no has desayunado?

Ella no respondió, pero dijo -¿Podemos ir al Uchan's?

Ranma negó con la cabeza -Ella debe estar camino del colegio. Cierra por las mañanas.- le recordó, lo cual le hizo consciente de que iban a tener que saltarse la primera clase. Sonrió ligeramente al recordar que tocaba historia, puesto que el profesor parecía tenerle manía.

-¿Y qué tal al Nekohanten?

Ranma la miró como si estuviese bromeando -¡¿Acaso quieres que Shampoo me esté acosando toda la mañana?!

La mirada de Akane se volvió vidriosa, con la cara más dulce que la haya visto poner dijo -Por favooooor...

Él tragó duro, mientras el nerviosismo le ponía más rojo que los tomates. Luego, desviando la mirada y viendo que no tenía opción, se rindió -Está bien...

* * *

Entrando al Nekohanten... 

Ranma buscaba -Bueno... ¿Nos podemos poner en una mesa disimulada para que no noten que...?

-¡Aiyah¡Ranma viene a ver a Shampoo!- Shampoo tiró la bandeja con los tallarines al aire y le abrazó. Mousse rápidamente tuvo que cogerlos en el aire: Uno en la cabeza, dos en los brazos y el que quedaba en el pié. Alrededor la gente aplaudió.

-Planes al traste- susurró Akane al oido de Ranma. Mousse sorpresivamente tranquilo, dejó los pedidos sobre la mesa más cercana y miró con recelo a Ranma.

-Hola Akane- dijo la amazona amablemente, soltándose de Ranma. Los dirigió hacia una mesa -¿Qué pedir?

-Pues... yo no tengo hambre- dijo Ranma, extrañado de que Akane no lo hubiese matado por la escenita de antes.

-Tres platos de ramen, con mucha carne.

Una persona, desde una mesa alejada, observa silenciosamente la escena, tapándose ligeramente con la carta. Su pelo era rubio.

Mientras Shampoo fué a la cocina a prepararlo, Ranma le dijo sorprendido -¿Te vas a comer tu sola todo eso?

Ella se tocó la barriga, y luego un poco más abajo del estómago -Bueno... Supongo que lo que no pueda comer lo tomarás tu... Además, debo comer mucho.

Ranma se sonrojó. Luego se acercó disimuladamente a su lado, posando su mano sobre la de ella en su vientre -Aún no puedo creerlo del todo. Un... un bebé... Ahí dentro... Es surrealista.

La persona de la mesa alejada escuchaba con atención "mh... interesante..."

Akane entristeció, pero no duró mucho. De la cocina venía rápidamente un pato volador completamente noqueado, que atravesó medio restaurante, pasando por en medio de sus cabezas y estrellandose contra la pared, mientras se escuchaba -¡Pato estúpido no molestar a Shampoo!

Cologne salió de la cocina, cogiendo a Mousse por el cuello y se dirigió a la espantada clientela -Lamento este incidente, el pato aún está vivo pero pronto se solucionará, nada que temer.

Esto pareció apaciguar a la gente, que continuó comiendo. Cologne entonces reparó en la presencia de Ranma y Akane, que la miraban como al peor de los monstruos. -Oh, yerno, no te preocupes, Mousse seguirá vivo, solo he dicho eso para que el restaurante no se quede vacío.

Del pato salió un lastimero -Cuac cuac- y la anciana prosiguió -A menos que me dé motivos para matarlo...

Mousse, miedoso, comenzó a agitarse violentamente chillando en manos de la anciana, la que solo dijo -¡Estate quieto o te mato!- Mousse se detuvo al instante. Ranma y Akane sudaban perplejos.

-Bueno... ¿Qué te trae por aquí, yerno?

-Venimos a comer- respondió Akane, respondiendo a la tonta pregunta. Estaba impaciente porque Shampoo saliese de la cocina con el remedio para su hambre.

-¿Seguro que sólo es eso? Usualmente acudíis a mí cuando hay algún problema importante...

-No, esta vez no. Sólo a comer.- dijo Ranma, esperando no tener que pelear contra ella a golpes.

-Está bien, está bien.- dijo la anciana, como rindiendose ante la evidencia. -Sólo era curiosidad.

Mientras, los ojos de Akane brillaban agradecidos al ver cómo, finalmente, Shampoo salía de la cocina con tres cuencos de comida y los posaba sobre su mesa.

-¡Itadakimasu!- abrió los palillos y, con una velocidad más propia de Ranma que de ella, comenzó a comer.

Ranma, Shampoo y Cologne estaban sorprendidos, de cómo en segundos desapareció el primer plato... Y el segundo... Y el tercero...

Akane, con restos de comida alrededor de la boca, extendiendo el plato hacia Shampoo dijo -¿Me traes otro?

-Sí, claro Akane...- Dijo asombrada, mientras se dirigía a la cocina pensando "Menudo apetito"

-¿Estamos hambrientos hoy, eh? Jiejiejie- dijo la anciana riendo. -Me llevo ya a Mousse, tiene que limpiar las mesas.- y se fué hacia la cocina.

-Vaya...- susurró Ranma -Cómo comes...

Akane solo esperó a que Shampoo le trajese el siguiente plato, del que tampoco quedó nada...

Más tarde, una pila de ocho platos se erguía ante Akane, que se tomaba la barriga diciendo -AAhhh... ¡Qué bueno!

Mousse, acercandose a la pareja, les dejó la cuenta sobre la mesa.

La cara de Ranma se cayó al suelo, leyendo lo escrito. Volvió a contar su dinero y luego, con pesar, preguntó -Akane¿Llevas algo encima?

Ella, como cuestionandoselo, negó con la cabeza.

Ranma suspiró pesadamente, preguntandose cómo iban a salir de esta, hasta que de repente se le ocurrió una idea.

Le dió las mochilas a Akane y dijo -¿Puedes ir a la escuela? Yo te alcanzaré por el camino.

Akane se quejó enfadada diciendo -¡Claro, y así te quedas con Shampoo¿No?!

-Tu solamente haz caso, no tardo nada...- y la empujó hasta la puerta, luego fué hasta la mesa, a sentarse. Mousse volvía de la cocina, preguntó -¿Y Akane?

Ranma -¿Qué más da? Bueno, ya que estás aquí¡mira!- señaló a una mesa al lado de la puerta -¡Esos dos se van sin pagar!

-¡¿Qué?!- Mousse fué directo a esa mesa y antes de que lograsen salir por la puerta los cogió por el cuello de la camisa.

Ranma aprovechó que Mousse estaba distraido y, dejando en la mesa lo que tenía en los bolsillos, penso "Volveré para pagar el resto otro día", disimuladamente, gracias al Umisen-ken, salió de allí sin ningún percance.

Pero aún en la esquina de aquel restaurante...

"Mh... muy interesante, Saotome" la comida ante él desapareció en menos de lo que Akane tardó. Una maliciosa mirada cubria su rostro. "Pronto, muy pronto, haré cumplir tu promesa"

_continuará_


	4. La amiga estupidez

_¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... Aunque más de una vez he querido tener un peluche... ¿Alguien me presta un peluche? Me conformo con un P-chan tamaño Panda XD.  
_

* * *

**  
**

**¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ... CON LOS ENAMORADOS? **

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**LA AMIGA ESTUPIDEZ **

Volvían de la escuela, y aunque llegaron tarde y se saltaron las dos primeras clases, como se colaron en clase mientras la señorita Hinako estaba de espaldas, no se dió cuenta. Hoy tocaba una aburrida charla sobre la disciplina y cosas de esas de la ética, pero considerando a la profesora...

Habían noticias nuevas: Konatsu se había matriculado, y ahora estaba en su misma clase. Resultaba curioso ver a Ukyo, una chica con uniforme masculino, al lado de Konatsu, un chico con uniforme femenino. Algo muy curioso... Y divertido.

Nadie parecía haber notado nada extraño. Bueno, sí, que Ranma estaba más pesado de lo normal, persiguiendo a Akane a casi todos lados (menos al baño y a los vestuarios) No pudo tener una conversación tranquila con sus amigas, sabiendo que Ranma la estaba espiando encima del arbol.

Pero bueno, como iba diciendo, estos dos adolescentes volvían de la escuela.

Akane, ya un poco harta, dijo -¡Ya vale, Ranma¡Deja de seguirme a todas partes!

-No quiero¿Vale? Puede que me necesites en el momento más inesperado.

-¡¡No lo creo¡¡No estoy hecha de porcelana¿sabes?!!- dijo, cruzando sin mirar.

-¡¡¡¡AKANE!!!!- Ranma se lanzó en un impulso de adrenalina, al ver el coche, la empujó y ambos rodaron por el suelo. El conductor los vió, pero como un conductor asustado, aceleró la velocidad, perdiendose de vista.

Respiraban agitadamente, Akane se enfadó y le abofeteó en la mejilla -¡¡Suelta!!- se levantó.

-¡Oye tú, estúpida, no vuelvas a cruzar la calle sin mirar!- dijo enfadado, aunque asustado, siguiendola -¡no te estaba tocando por gusto!

Ella le encaró -¡Sí, claro¡¡Como que eso no es lo que pretendeis todos los hombres¡¡Además, desmemoriado¡¡tu sí me tocaste por gusto, si no, no tendría este problema tan metido en mi cabeza, grandisimo aprovechado!!!!

Las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo eran demasiadas para poder medir el tono y el contenido de lo que dijo. Algo en el interior de él se retorció violentamente ante lo dicho, él tampoco podía controlar su bocaza.

-¡¡¡Yo no pretendo "eso"¡Mira lo que ha pasado por ello!- luego dió la sentencia -¡¡¡¡Debería haber dejado que te atropellase!!!!

...

Akane respiró forzosamente, o por lo menos lo intentó. Ranma supo que ya era demasiado tarde para retirar lo que había dicho, aunque se arrepintiese profundamente. Ella gimió, antes de que incontrolables oleadas de llanto acudiesen a sus ojos. Volteó, no se dió prisa en desaparecer de allí como lo haría alguien avergonzado y humillado, sino con la desgana de alguien que ha perdido las ganas de vivir.

-Akane... yo...- se acercó, dudoso colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Déjame.- ella le espetó, sacudiéndo su hombro para soltarse de su agarre.

-Yo... lo sient- Akane, cortando su frase, continuó -Sí, lo sientes. Como siempre... Siempre quieres que desaparezca... Déjame sola, Ranma...

Su voz no tenía tono, ni siquiera sonaba cortada por el llanto pero las lagrimas fluían lentamente bajo sus ojos.

Ranma no tuvo fuerzas para seguirla. Verla tan... dolida, era desgarrador. Sintió como él poco a poco se fué contagiando también de ello, y estaba llorando, solo..

* * *

.

Kasumi Tendo, siempre tranquila, ama de casa pacífica, estaba preparando la comida. Todo es perfecto en su mundo.

Escuchó la puerta de la casa deslizarse. Fué hace nada a asomarse a saludar a los adolescentes. -Hola¿Ya habéis vuelto de la escuela?

Se extrañó de ver que sólo venía Akane. Se molestó de que no la contestara.

-¿Dónde está Ranma? Normalmente viene contigo...- preguntó, curiosa.

Ahora la preocupó ver que venía cabizbaja, Akane pasó a su lado sin hablar y subió las escaleras.

Esperó unos segundos en la puerta a que llegase Ranma, pero increíblemente, él no entró. Resignada, entró en la cocina nuevamente, esperando que pronto todo volviese a ser normal, y que Akane decidiese cuidar de su futuro sobrino. No había comido en un día entero, o eso es lo que Kasumi creía.

* * *

-Estúpido...- susurró contra la almohada, en su oscura habitación. -No es más que un insensible...- aún estaba llorando en silencio, recordando esas palabras con el martilleante eco doloroso del timbre de su voz.

/"¡¡¡¡Debería haber dejado que te atropellase!!!!"/

"Ojalá lo hubiese hecho", pensó. "Así solo me hubiese dolido el tramo que tardaba en morir..."

Lloró amargamente por lo que supuso la hora de la comida. No quería comer, otra vez, para variar, no quería ver a nadie. Quería estar sola para desaparecer y que todo el mundo la olvidase.

"Algunas veces pienso que sólo quiere verme sufrir..." se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, cogiendo unos pañuelos de la mesilla se limpió el rostro. "En cambio otras veces... Incluso parece que se preocupa por mí. ¿Cómo puede hacerlo?"

/Akane se tapó la barriga para disimular el rugido que vino de ahí, sonrojandose. Ranma saltó de la valla, mirándola preocupado por ese gesto -¿Qué te pasa?/

"Parecía realmente preocupado... Incluso me invitó..."- Su cara puso un gesto sombrío -"No tenía que haberlo hecho, seguro que me odia por dejarle sin dinero."

Akane dió la vuelta sobre la cama para mirar al techo. Por un rato, estuvo sin pensar nada, sólo sintiendose mal, de forma negativa. Miró a su vientre, aquel que no había cambiado... aún.

"Mírate, Akane, dentro de ocho meses tendrás un hijo y aquí estás tú, martirizandote y maldiciendo al padre... ¿Qué clase de madre voy a ser?"

Abrió los ojos, repentinamente asustada de lo que había pensado. ¿Realmente estaba pensando en ellos como... una familia?

"Dios, que extraño es todo esto..."- iba a comenzar a llorar, pensando en aquella nueva vida -"No te mereces una madre tan egoista... Una madre que quiera suicidarse aunque te arrastre por medio..."- finalmente lloró, murmurando -No tienes la culpa... No tienes nada que ver con estos problemas...

Entonces entendió. Entendió al fin lo que había ocurrido. Un coche iba a atropellarla y Ranma la había quitado del camino, sin ninguna intención pervertida. No solo la había salvado a ella... También a él... Al pequeño...

Sintió que la culpabilidad podía con ella. Ella, solo élla, Akane Tendo, era la única que estallaba y se enfadaba con Ranma, acusándole de mil cosas, de forma que él acababa por devolverle las acusaciones, lastimándola.

"...soy tonta..." más lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, estas de arrepentimiento "Soy el ser más estupido que existe..."

Unos golpecitos en su ventana interrumpieron su llanto. Aunque la luz no estaba encendida, alguien, desde fuera, debía saber que ella estaba ahí dentro. Akane se sintió más culpable, sabiendo que la única persona que llamaba a su ventana era aquella a la que siempre gritaba. Descorrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana.

Ranma estaba allí. Estaba buscando sus ojos. Los de ella quedaron fijos en el ramo de rosas que él traía entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento...- dijo, su voz sonaba quebrada. Extendió el ramo a los brazos de Akane -De verdad, no quise decir aquello. P... Perdoname- aún continuó buscando su mirada, la que encontró dolida, y algo dentro de él aún rogaba porque aquello cambiase para que dejase de torturarlo así.

Akane volvió a mirar las rosas, pensando tristemente "No merezco que sea tan bueno conmigo...".

Ranma retrocedió un paso al notar lo triste que se ponía por momentos. Una parte de él creyó que era por su culpa, por estar ahí. -M...mejor me voy... Querrás estar sola... Eso es...- dió dos pasos más para salir por la ventana.

No le dejó. Las rosas, olvidadas, cayeron al suelo. -No...

Ranma se detuvo al sonido de su voz. Ella se acercó, le volteó y abrazandole, susurró a su oido -No te vayas, por favor.

Él la abrazó de vuelta, no muy seguro de qué estaba pasando. Recordó una vez, hace mucho tiempo... Ella sorpresivamente le abrazó con fuerza cuando supo que había vuelto vivo y como un hombre del monte horaisan, ahora completamente destruido.

Entonces la vió bonita. Ahora no hacía falta verla: era bonita. Preciosa.

Akane le guió hacia la cama y le tumbó, siguiendole ella también. Allí continuaron abrazados el resto de la tarde, suturando las heridas, pidiendose perdon sin palabras.

Ya entrando la noche, la puerta del cuarto se abrió ligeramente. Ranma se había dormido abrazandola, y Akane no quería despertarle pero ante este sonido solo atinó a dar un salto en la cama y volando por encima de Ranma cogió la puerta impidiendo que se abriese del todo.

Afuera estaba Kasumi. -Ah, Akane¿Quieres cenar?- ella había traido una bandeja con la cena... demasiada comida para ella.

-¿Crees que seré capaz de comer todo eso?- preguntó.

-Es para tí y para Ranma.

La cara de Akane se desencajó cayendo al suelo, mientras abría la puerta diciendo -pasa, pasa...- y encendió la luz.

Kasumi dejó la bandeja en el escritorio, luego le enseña a Akane los patucos que traía y dijo -Los he comprado hoy... ¿A que son monos?

Akane se llevó una mano a la cabeza pensando "Esto va a ser un infierno..."

Kasumi dijo -Quizás debería cambiarlos por otros de color azul...

_continuará..._


	5. ¿Boda sorpresa?

_Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... Pero quiero ir ya a la feria... Tener vacaciones y quitarme el mono este que tengo... Jou...

* * *

_**  
**

**¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ... CON LOS ENAMORADOS? **

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**¿BODA SORPRESA? **

Ha pasado ya cerca de un mes. La relación entre Ranma y Akane no podía ir mejor, ya que hablaban absolutamente sobre todo sin discutir ninguna vez... Hasta hoy.

El gi quedaba un poco ceñido, pensó Akane, cuando ataba el cinturón. Muy poco, pero ella ya notaba que su vientre se abultaba ligeramente. Era imperceptible a los ojos de cualquiera, pero no para ella, que tuvo que atar el cinturón cuatro centimetros más suelto de lo que siempre acostumbraba.

-Jo...- se quejó Akane. No importaba, realmente. Deseaba que no importase tanto, estaba empezando a preocuparse demasiado por ello. ¿Qué harían sus padres al saberlo¿Los matarían o los casarían? Cada vez que lo pensaba se angustiaba, desesperada por los pensamientos tan nefastos, negativos y sin futuro que atravesaban su mente. Es por ello que quería entrenar, hoy más que ningún día porque se sentía especialmente deprimida y recordó que cada vez que entrenaba conseguía olvidarse de todo al menos por un segundo, aplacar sus emociones y apartar sus pensamientos...

Cogió una pila de ladrillos, apilando tres alturas. Luego, retrocedió tres pasos sin llegar a tocar la pared del dojo...

* * *

Ranma andaba distraido por los pasillos de la casa, mirando desinteresadamente todo a su alrededor... Los pájaros cantando, el sol radiante, Akane portando ladrillos, el panda con su funda de pelo... 

-¡Un momento!- Ranma se detuvo, pensando en lo que había visto. Akane + ladrillos. Dió la vuelta en redondo y se dirigió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el dojo.

Allí la descubrió, con las manos en la masa.

Bueno, con las manos en los ladrillos. Tres ladrillos apilados uno encima de otro, bajo ellos dos soportes de madera para facilitar su ruptura por la mitad.

Estaba levantando el brazo en lo que suponía una mortal despedida para los materiales de construcción.

Por un segundo, pareció que el brazo de Akane cortaba a cámara lenta el aire a través del cual iba a ayudarse para su tarea.

Justo para que a un milimetro del impacto... El estúpido de Ranma la detuviese por la muñeca.

Akane parpadeó, atontada, hasta que comprendió. -¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!?- bramó enojada.

-¿Tú qué crees?- la encaró. -¿Pero en qué estás pensando?- le devolvió casi en el mismo tono de enfado.

-Muy fácil¡Estoy entrenando¡Y ahora apartate!- dijo soltándose, volviendo a los ladrillos.

-¡No vas a hacer esfuerzos¡No en tu estado!- ordenó Ranma, cogiéndola con fuerza y llevándola a su cuarto.

Ella se rebeló -¡¡Idiota, sueltame!!

* * *

Por todo el camino hacia las escaleras, Soun y Genma olvidaron el sogui y se dedicaron a mirar la escena presente, mientras Ranma subía las escaleras con una furiosa Akane en brazos gritando -¡¡¡Estúpìdo, sueltame, quiero volver al suelo¡¡¡Quiero entrenar¡¡¡Cuando me sueltes te vas a enterar maldito pervertido, te voy a...!!!- no pudieron escuchar más puesto que la pareja desapareció escaleras arriba. 

Genma volteó a mirar a Soun, preguntando -Tendo... ¿Tu sabes lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

-Ya me gustaría Saotome...- le dijo Soun, aún mirando escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

-¡¡¡AAAAHGGG!!!- Los dos brincaron al mismo tiempo asustados ante la furiosa voz de la esposa Nodoka Saotome.

-¿Aún siguen aquí?- preguntó, insquisidora.

-No, no, si ya nos íbamos...- decían avergonzados.

-Por cierto¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó Nodoka, de refilón.

Genma y Soun se veían repentinamente nerviosos, negando a la vez. -¿Plan¿Qué plan?

-Pues está claro, el plan para casarlos.- Genma y Soun buscaron un lugar para esconderse.

-No os preocupéis...- dijo Nodoka tranquilamente -Ya va siendo hora... ¿no?

Genma, un poco más confiado -Er... pues sí. Esta es la idea...

* * *

-¡Akane, querida¿Podrías venir al dojo?! 

Akane bajó corriendo las escaleras, aún con el gi de combate y con el enfado de hacía cinco segundos más o menos controlado. Ni preguntar dónde está Ranma, ya que fué el sustituto de sus ladrillos. -¡¡Ya voy!!

Abrió con cuidado la puerta del dojo -¿qué es lo que quieres, tia No...?- sus palabras fueron cortadas por un ataque fronral de Soun Tendo con una sábana blanca, o algo que se parecía mucho -¡¿QUÉ...?!

* * *

Genma Saotome entró corriendo al piso de arriba, buscando a Ranma desesperadamente. Al abrir la puerta de Akane, una gota de sudor cayó de su cabeza. 

Ranma estaba inconsciente en el piso, con un montón de chichones en la cabeza y moratones por todos lados. Podría incluso parecer que tenía el hombro dislocado.

Genma negó ligeramente con la cabeza, pensando "Bueno, así será más fácil..." y lo transportó fuera del cuarto.

* * *

Ranma se despertó en su cuarto, como no lo hacía desde aquella borrachera, totalmente confundido y con dolor de cabeza. E aquí el efecto "Made in mazo" de Akane. 

Pero al ir a comprobar que tenía todos los miembros de su cuerpo en su sitio...

Notó que iba vestido con un Kimono de boda japonés.

-¿Pero qué...?

Salió inmediatamente corriendo por toda la estancia, buscando al responsable. O a los responsables, era evidente que esta maquinación era obra de sus padres.

No los encontró en toda la casa. Al abrir el dojo, allí estaba todo el mundo... Incluido Akane, vestida con otro kimono de boda, maquillada y todo... Parecía tan angelical...

-¡Ranma, ya íbamos a tener que ir a buscarte, te restrasas demasiado!- dijo Nabiki, reprendiéndole, aunque fué disimulado bajo una tranquila música que se escuchaba de fondo, como... como una brisa relajante de primavera. Los pétalos de cerezo entraban a raudales por el patio.

-Erh...- Ranma estaba bastante confundido, aunque no lo suficiente. -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Pues está claro, Ranma- dijo Genma. -Al fin vas a casarte.

Ahora sí que estaba lo suficientemente confundido para dejarse hacer lo que los demás quisieran.

Los "demás" eran Soun y Nodoka, uno con una lanza medieval pegada a su espalda y la otra con el filo de la katana muy cerca de su cuello.

Así, a punta de espada, un sorprendido y atemorizado Ranma tomó su lugar al lado de Akane. Casi obligados, las manos de Ranma y Akane fueron obligadas a sujetar un martillo para abrir el barril de sake que empezaría la celebración.

Kasumi tiró del cordel atado a la gran bola del techo, y una lluvia de confeti cayó sobre ellos, mientras que una pancarta se desenrolló donde ponía "Viva los novios" -¡¡Que empiece la fiesta!!- gritó , dejando de lado su usualmente tranquila voz, y por desgracia despertando a Akane que hasta el momento estaba inconsciente.

Ella se sentía extraña, y muy muy enfadada con su padre. Un enfado repentino salió de ella, aumentando el tamaño de su cabeza hasta proporciones desmedidas, gritando -¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?????!!!!!

Soun se retiró a un lugar de la sala alejado de su hija. Ranma casi le agradece tener un escolta menos tras él con algo afilado.

-Akane, querida, estás en tu boda con Ranma...- dijo Nodoka, olvidando su vigilancia sobre Ranma, el que ahora le quería agradecer a Akane dos veces.

-¿...qu...é...?- Akane dudó, a media voz, mirando a su alrededor: Ranma al lado de ella, mirándola como si le hubiese dado la vida; confeti y adornos de fiesta, música oriental lenta digna de un matrimonio, su padre sirviendo sake del barril; ella...

...Vestida con el kimono de boda de su madre.

Ranma se acercó disimuladamente a su oido, preguntando en voz baja -¿Tú entiendes algo de lo que está pasando aquí?

Akane negó con la cabeza, miró a Nabiki y a Kasumi, hablando en medias palabras -E... este vestido...

-No pasa nada, Akane...- dijo la mayor, sirviendole un poco de sake y dándoselo.

Nabiki detuvo la tranquila música oriental dándole al stop del Cassete -¡Eso mismo¡¡¡Fiesta¡¡¡Rock, rock rock!!!- de la nada, Nabiki sacó un Karaoke en estereo y montó un escenario de canto.

Dos grandes gotas de sudor salieron en las sienes de los novios. -Esto... ¿No se supone que esto es algo tradicional y tranquilo?- empezó Ranma.

-¡¡Jo, qué aburridos!!- les dijo Nabiki a mitad de la canción interrumpiendo la letra -¡Las tradiciones están para que se rompan¡¡¡Ahora, a divertirse!!!

Y del techo, abriendo un agujero, descendieron por unas cuerdas sus compañeros de instituto, gritando -¡¡¡Fiesta!!!- y otros gritando -¡¡¡Vivan los novios!!! y un chistoso detrás de ellos añadió a esa frase -¡Eso, vivan los novios pero que vivan conmigo!- y los demás se empezaron a reir.

-¡¡¡Eso, que no caiga la fiesta!!!- Soun y Genma, tan burros como son, en vez de servirse sake, descorcharon dos botellas y como los típicos borrachos bebían a morro.

* * *

Kasumi, increiblemente para su caracter, estaba un poco tomada. Cogió la manga del kimono de Akane y tiró de ella diciendo -¡Venga, ahora los novios, a cantar! 

-¿Eh...?- Akane dudaba ligeramente, porque si mientras subía al escenario por culpa de la bebida se caía, iba a hacer un ridículo espantoso. Yuka y Sayuri la empujaban animadamente para que subiese.

Hirosi y Daisuke también intentaron empujar a Ranma, aunque no lo consiguieron -¡Yo no voy a cantar!- dijo Ranma, cruzando los brazos, sonrojado por el alcohol.

Akane se enfadó con él -Cobarde.- y luego subió al escenario, decidida a darle una buena lección.

-A ver... ¡esta parece buena!

Nabiki leyó "Jauma ni sasenaide". La miró a ella. Luego volvió a mirar el título y luego se encogió de hombros. Le dió el CD al pinchadiscos "Panda Saotome" y comenzó.

Akane no estaba nerviosa, o al menos no lo parecía, empezó a cantar -Yappapa Yappapa Lin-Shan Ten, Isadu Koi wa Ike no koi. Yappapa Yappapa Lin-Shan Ten, Iuneno Tai wa Datta Getari...

-¡¡Wohowww esa Akane!!- gritaron sus amigas, esperando que diese un espectáculo con baile incluido.

Sayura gritó -¡¡Tía buena!!

Daisuke la secundó. Ranma le pegó.

-¡¡Queremos espectáculo!!- dijo al fondo de la sala Nanako (otra chica de la clase).

-¡Muévete un poco!- dijo Daisuke. Increiblemente obedeció, y de inmediato, mientras cantaba se marcó unos pasos sobre el escenario.

La música era pegadiza, en tanto que Ranma se la quedó embobada mirando, mientras sin darse cuenta pegó otro trago de sake, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas. Su cara tenía algo hipnótico, algo que le impedía dejar de observarla.

Nodoka, disimuladamente, acercó un papelito al regazo de Ranma y guiándo su mano con un boli hacia un punto dijo -Firma aquí.

Ni se molestó en leerlo, no creía estar en condiciones para ello, pero aunque hubiese podido, por nada del mundo hubiese despegado sus ojos de la chica que estaba en el escenario.

Hacían horas que la noche se instaló, pero en el dojo no se notaba apenas por los focos gigantescos, que Ranma suponía que su padre el panda estúpido había "tomado prestados" del campo de futbol. Realmente no importaba eso ahora.

Pero por desgracia para Ranma, el espectáculo de Akane había terminado, y ahora estaba bajando del escenario. Sus hermanas aplaudían eufóricas. Soun estaba perdidamente borracho y decidió subir al escenario a cantar él un poco, mientras que el panda elegía una canción.

-¿Has visto¡Lo he echo como una profesional!- dijo dándole a Ranma un golpecito en el pecho. Él no se defendió del golpe, pero dijo -Bah... Yo podría hacerlo mejor.

Akane, sin darse cuenta de que estaba firmando una cosa que Nodoka le había puesto delante, dijo encarándole -¡Pero si te has rajado!

-¡No me he rajado! Sólo que no quiero cantar...- dijo, y pegó otro trago de ese líquido al que parecía acostumbrarse. Luego la miró a ella, y sonriéndo malevolamente, la cogió por la espalda, acercandose a ella peligrosamente...

-Ranma...- Akane se sentía nerviosamente impaciente, lo más que hizo fué cerrar los ojos, esperando que la besara...

...Pero en cuanto Ranma la vió bajar la guardia, le dió de beber todo el sake que quedaba en su copa. Ella abrió los ojos asustada, había sido pillada por sorpresa, completamente enfurecida y dispuesta a matarlo a golpes por hacer algo tan... "Idiota...", pero tan bebida como estaba no hacía más que reir por todo, y esta no sería la excepción que le fastidiara la noche de bodas...

-¿Conque en esas estamos, eh?- y contraatacó con la botella, intentando hacersela beber a Ranma. Éste esquivaba divertido.

_Continuará_

Y creedme, los reviews se agradecen que no veas...


	6. ¡Que se han casado!

_Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... Y los quiero... Quiero a Ryoga, y a Mousse, y a Ranma... ¡¡¡...En mi cama!!! XD

* * *

_**  
**

**¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ... CON LOS ENAMORADOS? **

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**¡QUE SE HAN CASADO! **

Akane estaba molesta, aún no veía con quién pero estaba muy molesta puesto que alguien la había empujado en la espalda y ella había acabado metiendo la cabeza de lleno en la tarta que momentos antes tía Nodoka traía con una sonrisa. Probablemente Ukyo, que algo resentida había decidido venir con konatsu. Akane, cuando tras esto las sonrisas se convirtieron en carcajadas, no pudo distinguir bien quién iba a recibir las hostias por ese "accidente".

Se quitó el velo del kimono que le cubría la cabeza, ahora completamente untado de nata, y hasta había una mancha de chocolate. Kasumi no se preocupó de ese incidente y sirvió un pedazo de tarta a Nabiki y a Nodoka. El panda "dijo" que sólo comía bambú, su estómago no le permitía otra cosa. Aunque el sake bien que se lo ventilaba...

Ranma, rojo hasta el cuello y seguramente sin saber lo que decía o hacía, se comía lo que quedaba de tarta en la cara de la chica diciendo -el dulce está bueno... mh- dijo y cuando se hubo comido todo dijo -me gusta más el relleno...- y la besó en los labios, casi con el mismo ansia que tenía mientras lamía su cara.

-¡Eso eso, yuuuhuh!- gritó Nabiki, animando, diciendo -No, esperad un segundo...- Nabiki sacó un reloj a la par que los novios se separaban para respirar, toda la familia mirando espectante menos Soun, que ya estaba K.o.

-¡Que se besen¡Que se besen¡Que se besen!- decían todos a coro, mirandolos. Ellos los miraron, Akane dijo -Se van a enterar...- Y estampó sus labios contra los de él, comenzando el show. Los espectadores gritaron en alto de júbilo -¡¡WOOOHW!!- Genma panda lanzó un sonoro silbido.

Nabiki comenzó a contar los segundos -Uno... dos... tres... cuatro...

A todos los ojos, ellos dos lucían como hambrientos caníbales, devorandose con la desesperación de saciar un hambre increíble que no hacía más que ir en aumento.

Nabiki continuaba contando -... cuarenta y dos... cuarenta y tres...

Pronto dejaron de parecer tan ansiosos, disminuyendo la velocidad pero no la intensidad de la unión, dando paso a algo tan dulce y pasteloso que Genma creyó que moriría de diabetes mirando aquello. Ranma se sentía en el séptimo cielo, pero Akane ya lo había rebasado, tirándo de su nuca para enseñarle que con la lengua se pueden hacer maravillas. Hacía mucho calor, y no solo por todo lo bebido.

Los invitados, ya un tanto aburridos, pensando que ya habían hecho la tarea (asistir, beber, comer tarta, ver el beso...) se fueron despidiendo, pasando por delante de la pareja que los ignoraba, decían -Hasta otra Ranma.- -Nos vemos en el cole, Akane- -Tío¿cómo lo haces?- -Lannschan¡Esssto no ess una dtregua...!- Ukyo iba muy borracha, efectos de beber demasiado por depresión, pero Konatsu la iba empujando diciendo -Ukyo-sama, debe descansar, ha bebido demasiado... - -Saotome¡Yo te maldigo!- Gosunkugi ni siquiera sabía que estaba en una boda.

Nabiki, ya un poco preocupada -... dieciseis minutos treinta...

Aún no parecía que ellos necesitasen respirar, a pesar de que era algo indispensable en aquel momento. Incluso parecía que se respiraban el uno al otro, lo cual era algo surrealista.

-Bueno...- Nodoka ya estaba aburrida de ver este espectáculo interminable y mirando a Soun -Voy a llevarle a la cama, no creo que él pueda...

Nabiki ya estaba aburrida de contar, fué hacia el karaoke y busco otra canción.

El panda iba a llamarles la atencion, pero... ¿Para qué molestar? Hacía tanto tiempo que soñaban verlos tan juntos que no había manera de pedir lo contrario.

Un labio arriba y el otro abajo, nuevamente algo un poco más intenso y otra batalla bocal en la que Akane iba ganando terreno, luego era Ranma el que parecía más ansioso y de vuelta a comenzar la batalla de lenguas de nuevo.

Finalmente, Ranma y Akane se separaron, lentamente rompiendo el beso y respirando fortísimo, debido a una gran asfixia.

-Casi os ahogáis..- dijo Nabiki, sonriendo malévolamente, luego levantó el reloj diciendo -Aproximadamente media hora... ¡Estáis hechos unos bestias!

Ellos ni siquiera la escucharon. Estaban mirándose a los ojos, muy agitados y buscando que su respiración se normalizase, recordando y queriendo otra vez ese calor que les invadía hace unos segundos...

-¿Sabes...?- dijo Akane, con cierto tono dulce -Eres el novio más guapo... que una chica puede querer.

Ranma ya no encontraba lugar en su cara dónde poder sonrojarse, así que rascándose la nuca como un cretino dijo -Bueno... Ya lo sé... jejejeje.- recibió como premio otro beso, éste solo duró unos pocos segundos.

-¡Venga, vamos a cantar!- dijo, tirando del kimono de su esposo. Él se dejaba llevar, aunque protestaba diciendo -No quiero...

Demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Ya estaba encima del escenario.

-A ver... os voy a poner esta...- dijo Nabiki, enchufando el estéreo al máximo y bajando tenuemente las luces. Los pocos invitados que quedaban miraban el escenario con espectación, solo quedaban Yuka y Hiroshi, más los habitantes de la casa Nabiki, el panda y Kasumi.

A todo esto, Nabiki había enchufado una cámara de video para esta actuación pensando "¡¡Esta cinta va a ser la bomba!!"

En cuanto comenzó, Ranma quiso salir del escenario pero Akane no le dejo -¡Pero si es una balada¡Yo no pienso cantar semejante chorrada!- dijo, intentando bajar, ya que Akane no conseguía agarrarle firmemente y se le estaba escapando.

Yuka empujó a Hiroshi diciendo -¡Haz algo, que nos quedamos sin espectáculo!- Éste subió al escenario y lo sujetó bien fuerte para que no se escapase -¡Ahora, a cantar!- dijo, forzandole a sostener el micro delante de sí. Si no hubiera estado un poco borracho hubiese podido liberarse.

Buscó la letra en la pantalla, y ya que no tenía opción, comenzó -_warau to kawaii yo.._.- la canción, de alguna manera, le sonaba, y parecía ajustarse a él -dakara sunao ni nare yo...

Akane, le siguió al paso, dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas -_ijippari-na toko wa, sou yo o-tagai-sama yo ne..._

Como sincronizados, buscaban el uno en los ojos del otro -_oya no kimeta iinazuke saisho wa sou demo... shirazu-shirazu aijou wa mebaete-ita ne..._

Ranma se soltó de su amigo y caminó lentamente hacia Akane -_umaku tsutaerarenai ze..._

-_futari koi ni bukiyou..._

-_kyou wa kao ga mirenai ze..._

-_konna kimochi hajimete... _

Luego, a la vez, como quien no quiere romper un hechizo -_kotoba ni wa mada dasenai kara..._

-_sotto te ni fureru yo..._

Y dicho coge la mano de Akane. Ahora venía la parte instrumental. Hiroshi y Yuka bajaron del escenario, mirando hacia la pantalla con la letra porque, por algún motivo, parecía que estaban improvisando la canción.

No importaba realmente¿no? Verlos así de felices hacía olvidar incluso que la envidia se los comía ligeramente.

Ahora estaban en la parte instrumental. Akane había cerrado los ojos, sintiendo como la música ahondaba en ella, sonreía felizmente como pocas veces. Ranma la contempló fascinado, con el corazón enchido de felicidad, abrazándola.

Hiroshi dijo, exagerando el gesto con la mano -Lo que Daisuke se está perdiendo... Eso no está en la coreografía.

Yuka -Ah, pero ¿es que la canción tiene pasos de baile?

Kasumi -Ni puta idea...

Cuatro miradas penetrantes (Hiroshi, Yuka, Nabiki y Panda-kun) clavaron encima de la perfecta ama de casa y respetable joven Kasumi Tendo, siempre educada y perfecta en modales.

Ésta, enfadada dijo -¿Qué coño pasa, acaso no puedo dar mi opinión, ostias?- y algo enfadada fué a la barra a servirse más sake aún.

-_futari aete yokatta_- Akane se separó de Ranma, continuaba cantando ajena a la extraña escena fuera del plató.

Ranma respondió, la voz más dulce de lo que nunca la hubiese escuchado -_omae dake o mamoru ze..._

-_zutto machi-kogarete-ita_- Akane se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido.

-_ima wa dare mo...-_ acercó sus labios al oido de su esposa y susurró -mienai ze...- Akane suspira emocionada, casi perdiendo el ritmo de la canción.

Yuka preguntó extrañada a Hiroski -¿qué es lo que ha dicho?- A lo que éste respondió en voz baja -No lo sé... Pero para mí que esta noche no van a dormir jejejeje...

Ambos cantantes, a la vez -_yasashisa wo tashikametai kara..._

Dos micrófonos cayeron sobre Hiroshi&Yuka company, preparándoles para el siguiente tramo que era en grupo. y subieron al escenario.

Akane, dulcemente cogió las manos de Ranma y acabó su frase -_sotto te ni fureru wa._

Ahora el panda se había echado agua caliente por encima y tenía un micrófono.

Genma y Hiroshi, a la izquierda de la pareja _-¡Umaku tsutaerarenai ze!_

Nabiki y Yuka, a la derecha de los novios _-¡Futari koi ni bukiyou!_

Genma y Hiroshi _-¡Kiou wa kao ga mirenai ze!_

Nabiki y Yuka _-¡Konna kimochi hajimete...!_

Los cuatro tiraron sus micrófonos por encima de sus cabezas y volvieron a sus sitios, mirando espectantes.

Ambos dijeron a la vez, cayendo enamorados como nunca habían caido, hundiéndose en las profundidades de sus sentimientos -_kotoba ni wa mada dasenai kara..._

Ranma -_Sotto kuchi ni fureru yo_- y fué separando distancias con el rostro de su esposa.

Hiroshi se quejó -¡Eh, esa no era la letrOUCH!!- Yuka le dió un codazo en el estómago diciendo -Calla hombre...- y continuó mirando, su mirada cristalizada posada sobre los novios.

Akane le imitó, separando enormemente la distancia y dando la voz final, sobre la boca de Ranma, perfectamente audible mientras sus labios se rozaban -_Sotto kuchi ni fureru wa...-_ Y le besó.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡WOOHOOWWWWW!!!!!!- y un silbido de admiración que Yuka soltó emocionada, mirandoles con los ojos enternecidos. Tan emocionada que ni se dió cuenta de en qué momento le estampó los labios a Hiroshi, besándole. Se separó sonrojada de inmediato diciendo -¡Lo siento!.- Él, atontado, tocó sus labios diciendo -Esto no se me va a olvidar...

Ranma y Akane se besaban, en medio del escenario, la canción ya había acabado pero ellos estaban tan cerrados en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta de que ya podían bajarse.

Un intruso se encargó de llamarles la atención: El estómago de Ranma, rugió cual león feroz un Groaowrhg que indicaba un claro "llenadme de comida". El aullido lastimero del estómago de Akane tampoco se quedaba atrás...

Rompieron el beso y separaron su abrazo para dirigir a la tarta una mirada que le hubiese dado miedo hasta al propio Anibal Lecter. Akane sonrió, se aguantó el bajo de su kimono y, corriendo hacia la otra punta del dojo, gritó -¡¡¡LA TARTA ES MÍA!!!

Ranma la siguió de cerca -¡¡¡¡NO, ES MÍA!!!!- y siguió a su esposa en la carrera.

_Continuará_

A ver, una ligera nota explicativa... La canción expuesta es "La Balada de Ranma y Akane"... No sé, me pareció apropiada para escucharla mientras se lee, da igual si se sabe japonés o no (yo no sé XD) Y por cierto, creo que en la última frase he hecho una chapuza, sustituí mano por "boca"


	7. Ahora si, la boda se ha acabado

_Derechos de autor? No, SON míos... Perdonen, pero me llamo Azusa Shiratori, y este fic se llama Françoise XD...

* * *

_**  
**

**¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ... CON LOS ENAMORADOS? **

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**AHORA SI, LA BODA SE HA ACABADO**

Una noche digna de recordar, porque la cinta quedó chulísima, y aunque Nabiki no pudo venderla porque tia Nodoka más tarde se lo prohibió, al menos pudo colgarla en el Youtube... Con efectos especiales más o menos, consiguió que en vez del traje de bodas se viesen en pijama, y de fondo la silueta de la Tierra brillando.

Lo que empezó siendo una macrofiesta entre risas, cantos y bebida acabó un tanto deprimente.

El alcohol comenzaba a hacer mellas serias en algunos, con algunas connotaciones extrañas... La más rara de ellas fué que Kasumi estaba deprimida, y con ello, el mal rollo de aquel escenario se extendió al resto de la gente presente, borrándoles esa sonrisa tonta que acudía a sus rostros.

Ya era tarde. Hiroshi & Yuka querían volver a casa, con un aspecto un poco deplorable pero contentos por habérselo pasado tan bien. Dado lo tarde que era y lo bebidos que estaban todos, decidieron dejarles el futón de Ranma para dormir. No importaba que sólo fuese uno... La sonrisa maligna en la cara de Nabiki era dificil de borrarse, mientras pensaba "A estos dos no les importa en absoluto"

Había un charco de vómito en medio de la sala. Nadie sabía de donde había salido, ni cómo es que habían pedazos de tarta por todas partes, ni tampoco por qué de repente parecía que el decorado del techo había caido sobre el piso.

Kasumi se había retirado a su cuarto, gritando enfadada a voz viva que "eso" lo iba a limpiar su... su... bueno, algo muy ofensivo. Nadie podía creerse realmente que ella fuese Kasumi.

Finalmente, Ranma y Akane, que no querían irse a dormir pero estaban demasiado cansados para discutir, fueron a casa, al cuarto que a partir de ahora sería de los dos...

Ranma abrió la puerta y dió paso a la dama. Ésta aún seguía sonriendo ligeramente, pero con guasa y metiendo a Ranma de una patada en el culo dentro del cuarto, le dijo -Las "damas" primero.

-Ouh...- Ranma, desde su posición en el suelo se sobó el culo con las dos manos replicando -¿A que la patadita te la doy yo?

Ella sonrió malignamente, solo un segundo. Cerró la puerta, pensando en... bueno, en realidad pensando por primera vez desde que llevaba ese traje. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dándose cuenta ligeramente aturdida de lo que había pasado.

-Estamos casados...- susurró ligeramente, como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

Se asustó al no esperar a Ranma detrás de ella, rodeandola con sus brazos y enterrando la cabeza en su hombro. ¿De veras estaba ahí conscientemente?

Ranma respiró profundamente, el suave olor de su esposa penetraba por sus fosas nasales. Se permitió unos segundos disfrutar el calor que su novia le daba.

Akane suspiró ligeramente. Ranma estaba lamiendo su cuello, y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, un placentero temblor la sacudió. Aquello le estaba gustando.

Giró, encarando a su esposo y decidiendo que aquello tenía también él que saber lo que era, rozó con sus labios la piel bajo su oreja, solo rozando, viajando desde allí hacia el hombro y al revés.

Eufórico, consiguió al fin que sus manos reaccionasen y atrapó la cabeza de Akane para conseguir besarla ansiosamente. Ella le acariciaba nacimiento del cabello. A cada cual más borracho, rostros sonrojados sin necesidad de haber hecho nada.

Ranma dejó de lado su tarea de sostener el rostro de la chica para al fin, comenzar a apartar las ropas estorbosas.

El sentimiento era tan fuerte que quería que la hiciese por siempre suya, tenerle al lado sería lo único que ella necesitase pero...

Eso fué hasta que su kimono tocó el suelo. Abrió los ojos de golpe mirando su vientre de embarazada de pocos meses.

Avergonzada y con algo de miedo, se cubrió lo mejor que pudo el pecho con sus dos brazos, separándose bruscamente de Ranma.

Éste, algo atontado, preguntó enfadado -¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella no sabía decir... Sólo que no podía. Ranma tenía exactamente esa mirada pervertida de todos esos babosos, y la misma frustración.

Akane giró dándole la espalda para que dejase de mirarla al frente, pero sin dejar de verle a los ojos -Yo...

Ranma la miró frustrado. Luego, soltando algo de su frustración en un suspiro para tranquilizarse, decidió quitarse él también el kimono a ver si a ella se le iba esa repentina timidez y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Miró su espalda, no comprendiendo qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Akane. En un segundo estaban enrollandose, se habían casado y...

Armándose de un lote de paciencia, preguntó -¿Qué te pasa?

Akane tenía un montón de dudas en mente, entre otras el por qué ahora no podía si ya lo habían hecho. Y además, a causa de ello... -Es que... ¿Será bueno para el niño¿No... le hará daño?

Una olvidada verdad golpeó a Ranma en toda la cara. Se sintió enfermo, por siquiera haber intentado...

-No lo sé.- dijo, avergonzado. Con todo eso de la boda sorpresa, había olvidado completamente el estado de Akane.

Ella soltó un cansado suspiro. -¿No podemos solo dormir?

-Sí, claro, lo que tu quieras...- dijo, caminando hacia la ventana. Al estar al lado quedó mirando las estrellas, muy pensativo a los ojos de su esposa.

Ella se acostó y se tapó con las sábanas lo más deprisa que pudo. -¿Dónde vas?

Él la miró como si estuviese loca -¿qué te hace pensar que voy a ningún lado?

Ella volvió a preguntar -¿entonces porqué vas a la ventana?

Él re-preguntó -¿Será que hace frio?

Akane asintió, Ranma cerró la ventana y se quedó ahí, estático, mirando la cama. Pequeña, para ellos. Estaban casados. Estaban borrachos.

Estaba embarazada.

Suspiró, sentandose en el borde de la cama. Akane estaba dándole la espalda. Él la imitó, acostandose para poder dormir. Ella sintió el peso de su cama moverse de sitio, pero estaba tan cansada...

Poco después, ambos se durmieron.

* * *

La mañana trae algo nuevo consigo: luz del sol, aire nuevo, nuevos humos... Y malos despertares.

Akane abrió los ojos con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Algo había decidido molestarla para no poder hacerlo, ya que creía tener los ojos pegados. Estaba fuertemente abrazada a Ranma, pero ahora mismo creía que era su almohada, una almohada calentita.

Su almohada estaba bostezando y frotándose los ojos. Akane imitó a su almohada, que parecía haber pensado algo realmente útil para desperezarse. El sol deslumbraba contra su cara.

La almohada bajo ella, se estaba revolviendo apartandola a un lado y dijo -¡¡¡Akane, despierta, que llegamos tarde!!!

Ella abrió los ojos como si hubiese escuchado el grito del director dentro de su cabeza "Los que lleguen tarde... ¡Pasen por mi despacho, tendrán que limpiar los lavabos durante dos meses!". El pensamiento de los sucios y asquerosos lavabos masculinos...

Akane brincó sobre Ranma para caer en el suelo. -¡Ouh...!- "eso duele" pensó para sí misma, levantandose rápidamente y vistiéndose en unos segundos. Apenas estaba pensando en que su almohada la había despertado, es que apenas podía pensar después del horrible dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo. "¡Genial, voy a alcoholizarme!" pensó sarcásticamente.

El pensamiento más coherente que estaba teniendo es que su almohada acababa de salir corriendo hacia lo que había dicho que era "su antiguo cuarto" a por su ropa.

Y ahí fué que Akane se dió cuenta de algo muy importante.

-Las almohadas no hablan...- susurró para sí.

* * *

Kasumi aún no se había levantado... La resaca que guardaba era descomunal, y además se sentía culpable por algo que no podía asegurar qué era, así que fué Nodoka quien se ocupó de las tareas domésticas matutinas.

Ranma acababa de vestirse, estaba desayunando rápidamente lo primero que cogió de la nevera, y su... esposa...

Aún le costaba pensarlo así, a pesar de cuánto había querido que ocurriese. No es fácil cambiar la "prometida" tan usual a "esposa", tan... adulto.

Sonrió, pensando "Las bodas de emergencia son difíciles de asimilar..."

Escuchó unos pasos bajando las escaleras y dijo -¡Akane, vamos¡Llegamos tarde!

En vez de Akane, respondió una cansada voz grave -Ahora no tio... ¡Y no grites, que no estoy sordo!

Ranma le ignoró completamente, saltando por encima de ellos iba por el pasillo gritando -¡Akane¡Date prisa!

Hiroshi bajaba las escaleras con unas ojeras bastante grandes, a su lado Yuka también parecía estar algo afectada.

-Vaya vaya...- susurró Nabiki -¿Y esas caras¿Habéis dormido algo?- dijo sonriendo malintencionadamente. No consiguió lo que quería, ninguno de los dos se sintió cohibido en absoluto.

-Sí, genial... Me siento como si no hubiese podido pegar ojo en toda la noche- dijo Yuka.

Hiroshi miró al reloj y soltando una palabrota dijo -Evidentemente hemos dormido toda la noche y parte del día... Hoy no vamos a clase.

Nabiki, un tanto frustrada, soltó -Pues nada... Volved a vuestras casas y desayunad. De paso, haced algo con vuestra, seguro, resaca postalcóholica. Y...- otra vez su mala sonrisa se colocó en su rostro -... afinad la memoria, porque a saber lo que habréis hecho estando solos.

Ellos ni se inmutaron. Nuevamente, Nabiki se irritó, apuró su desayuno y se fué corriendo, malhumorada.

* * *

Y Ranma, bueno... Su esposa estaba caminando con él al colegio, como cada día excepto los domingos.

Pero esta vez, se detuvieron antes de entrar.

Allí, al cruzar la calle, estaría el colegio.

En un mutuo acuerdo, se miraron y asintieron, en un mutuo acuerdo que decía "Si preguntan algo, los golpeamos. Si objetan algo, los golpeamos. Y si no hacen nada... ¡También los golpeamos!"

Cogió la mano de Akane y juntos entraron en el colegio.

Pero mientras tanto...

Unos alumnos miraban como si fuese un loco una misteriosa figura pelirubia se encontraba subida en un árbol, mirando a la pareja, repitiendo casi como en una oración -Pronto, muy pronto...

Luego, sacando un calendario de la nada, miró unos numeritos y unas notas que tenía apuntadas. Dejó su "plegaria de locura" y dijo -Sólo faltan unos meses...- su cara ensombreció -¡Y entonces, pagarás lo que me debes!

Justo en ese momento, sonó la campana.

_continuará..._


	8. Akane ¿Estas bien?

_Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... Pero este peluche sí que es mío, y este juguete, y este camello... ¡(CENSURADO), Baltasar¡Este tío también es mío XD!

* * *

_**  
**

**¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ... CON LOS ENAMORADOS? **

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**AKANE... ¿ESTAS BIEN?**

"Akane está rara" Pensó Ranma. Volvía a casa solo. Su esposa había decidido dar una vuelta SOLA tal y como le había dado a entender.

Ya llevaba cerca de cinco meses de embarazo, más o menos. "Tampoco es que lleve la cuenta" pensó Ranma. El caso es que su barriga crecida se estaba haciendo más que notable. Su padre apenas se había dado cuenta, su hermana Kasumi... Bueno, ella era la única que sabía por qué, y su hermana Nabiki...

Ella, insensible como sólo ella puede ser, dijo -¡Hala, sí que te has dado prisa en engordar! Claro, como ya estás casada, ya no tienes que preocuparte por tu figura...

Ranma creía poder jurar que Akane murmuró una promesa de matar a su hermana, pero no estaba seguro.

Precisamente, el único insulto que ya no le daba a Akane era "Gorda". Había evitado muy cuidadosamente utilizar esa palabra en registro de insultos de sus inusuales peleas, sabiendo que a una embarazada no le sentaría precisamente bien.

Y ahora mismo, recién estaba pensando en que ya había anochecido, que pronto acabarían el curso escolar, que sus padres habían vuelto a su reconstruida casa, que Akane aún no había vuelto y que hacía poco una presencia sospechosa le estaba molestando, casi como si a ratos les estuviesen espiando.

-Me estoy volviendo paranoico...- susurró. Llevaba un rato bastante grande en el dojo, y aunque normalmente no se ponía el gi para ello, hoy se lo había puesto.

Hizo otra patada al aire, en cuanto apoyó el pié en el suelo levantó el otro para reflejar la patada anterior como si fuese un espejo. Llevaba un rato pateando el aire. Se estaba preguntando por todo y por nada en general. Una de las preguntas más grandes era porqué Shampoo no parecía saber que ya estaba casado, ni que pronto iba a tener un bebé.

Bueno, el bebé lo iba a tener Akane, no él. El solo imaginar que la situación fuese al revés le daba escalofríos.

"Sí, definitivamente es mejor que los niños los tengan las mujeres... Los hombres nos volveríamos locos" pensó.

Hace un tiempo, sus padres les regalaron un libro titulado "Nueve meses de embarazo y toda la vida de padres." Seguramente querían nietos enseguida, porque no era como si supieran lo de ella. Era un libro muy extraño, pero al menos les disipó la gran duda, esa que dice "¿Se puede o no se puede tener sexo durante el embarazo?" Algo sonrojados, vieron que sí se podía, pero aún así no lo habían hecho.

Otro pensamiento que llegó hasta él fué Ryoga. Hacía bastante tiempo que no aparecía, ni como su amigo ni como la mascota de su esposa.

Tampoco es que le echara de menos. Pero al menos pegándole se olvidaría de su actual preocupación: Akane aún no volvía y ya era de noche. Seguramente algo tarde. Decidió parar por el momento y volver al cuarto a dormir.

Hacía tiempo que quitaron el patito con el nombre de Akane. Ahora había una pareja de cisnes, ponía "Ranma&Akane".

Y aún se preguntaba porqué Kasumi compró uno de un cisne pequeñito, sin nombre, y lo puso justo debajo de los otros dos, en la puerta.

Ranma entró en su cuarto. y tras quitarse la ropa se acostó en la cama, sin esperar a su esposa. Quería dormir.

Y quería, pero no podía.

"Tranquilo Ranma... Akane seguro que está con sus amigas... Volviendo a casa..."

Cerró los ojos y se preparó para dormir, mientras seguía pensando.

"Sí, eso es... Está volviendo sola... De noche... La... ¿Estarán secuestrando?"

Giró sobre sí mismo, negando con la cabeza y casi a punto de pegarse un cabezazo a propósito contra la pared.

"Naaa... Akane está bien... Ella está volviendo a casa pero no viene sola... Sus amigas están con ella... Cruzan la calle... El... ¿Accidente de tráfico?"

Ranma sudaba y se revolvía inquieto.

"¿Y si la están atracando¿Y si..." Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda "...le ha pasado algo?"

Abrió los ojos. Estaba tan preocupado por Akane que no podría dormir hasta verla. Miró el reloj y la preocupación se mezcló con algo de miedo.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Akane no volvía.

Se levantó y rápidamente volvió a vestirse. Iba a salir a buscarla "¿Dónde se habrá metido?" se mezclaba con "¿Estará bien?" y una afirmación salía de su boca -Voy a registrar Tokyo palmo a palmo hasta encontrarla.

Y justo cuando iba a abrir el pomo de la puerta, se encontró con que éste estaba girando.

La que había abierto era Akane.

Verla fué como si le hubiesen dado un masaje relajante. Ranma suspiró aliviado. Akane estaba en casa. Enfadado, le gritó -¡¿¿Se puede saber dónde has estado??!

Ella le huía la mirada, pero apretaba aún con más fuerza a su mascota, la que ahora Ranma se detuvo en observar -¿¡...Y qué hace aquí ese cerdo!?

Akane entró en la habitación esquivando a Ranma, se sentó en la cama y dejó al cerdito suavemente en la almohada.

-¿Me vas a contestar?- preguntó Ranma, con los nervios haciéndole tirarse de los cabellos.

Akane, por primera vez desde que entró, miró a Ranma a los ojos. Había estado llorando, tenía toda la cara enrojecida y los ojos hinchados.

Ranma cesó su voz de grito -¿Akane...?- susurró suavemente. Él se hubiese pateado el trasero de haber podido. "Dios... ¿Pero qué...?" Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó suavemente, casi suplicando que respondiese -¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Ella se agarró a él. No lloraba, aunque evidentemente quería hacerlo. P-chan se estaba quietecito, mirando triste la escena subió al escritorio.

-Ranma...

El chico estaba que casi suplicaba porque le dijera qué ocurría. -¿Sí...? Dime...

-¿...Estoy gorda?

Ranma parpadeó un par de veces. Con un dedo levantó la barbilla de su esposa, mirándola a los ojos y preguntándose si hablaba en serio. -¿Qué?

-Es que... Sayuri le ha dicho a Yuka que estoy empezando a engordar como una vaca... Que soy una mantenida porque son otros los que cocinan y se preocupan por mí de mis problemas...

Ranma la escuchaba atentamente. -Eso quiere decir que has estado con ellas¿no?

-Ranma...- Ella le miró con los ojos vidriosos. -Son mis amigas... ¿Cómo pueden pensar tan bajo de mí?

-¡Son idiotas!- dijo Ranma, abrazándola con fuerza -¡Unas verdaderas amigas no dicen eso!

-No es todo...

Ël escuchó.

-Hay un rumor que dice... que dice... que me he estado acostando con... Ryoga... antes de casarme contigo...

Ranma, atónito, miró sobre el hombro de Akane a P-chan con mirada asesina pensando "Pedazo de cerdo, asqueroso... ¿Acaso ella aún no lo sabe?". El cerdito simplemente agachó la cabeza deseando que la tierra se abriese justo en ese instante.

-¡Pero eso es mentira¡Yo nunca he hecho eso!- gritó Akane, soltandose del abrazo y cogiendo las manos de Ranma, suplicándole, mirándole con esperanza -Tu me crees¿Verdad Ranma?

Ranma por un segundo abrió la boca para afirmar, pero aquello sería una mentira a medias. Después de todo, él sabía la verdad.

-Ya veo...

Akane sonaba tan abatida que apenas pudo escucharla. Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, seguramente para salir de allí.

Ranma quiso decirselo todo, contarle el secreto de Ryoga. Aún así, no lo hizo. -Akane... Yo sé que tú no has hecho nada con Ryoga.

Akane detuvo su camino a la puerta y dijo -No te creo.

Él contestó -¡Pero yo a tí sí, maldición!- y se llevó las manos a la cabeza -Llevo esperando toda la tarde a que regreses y ahora me vienes con un estúpido rumor que no es más que eso... ¡Un rumor!

Ella se dió la vuelta y dijo enfadada y muy dolida -¡Media Nerima cree que soy una zorra!- P-chan, que ya se sentía bastante incómodo y lo único que quería era salir de allí. Decidiendo que ya era suficiente automartirio, saltó por la ventana.

Ranma se levantó y la cogió violentamente de los brazos gritando -¡¡Pero yo sé que no lo eres¡Así que ya basta de martirizarte y métete en la cama!

-¡Ranma... Me haces daño!- se quejó Akane, mirando su agarre.

Ranma de inmediato se separó de ella, cruzando los brazos tras de él para evitar que aquello pudiese volver a pasar y bastante arrepentido -Lo siento...- dando casi por finalizada aquella discursión.

Akane se sentía muy mal. Por mucho que se hubiese intentado convencer de que una estupidez así no era importante, realmente quería que él confiase en ella.

Mientras Ranma se quitó la ropa y se acostó en la cama, ella fué a su armario y se puso el pijama, cogió una almohada y una sábana. Mientras las ponía en el suelo, Ranma preguntó curioso, temiendo que tendría que dormir ahí -¿Qué haces?

Ranma dió un bote en la cama desenrollándose y detuvo a Akane que estaba a medio camino de acostarse en el suelo y volvió a repetir, ahora más fuerte y algo enfadado -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Voy a dormir en el suelo.- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Al primer intento de zafarse de Ranma, éste la sujetó más fuerte y levantándola la puso en la cama -¡De eso nada¡Tú a tu cama, si alguien duerme en el suelo soy yo! "Dios... eres tan terca como una mula... ¡Ya sé que puedo decir!" ¡Preocúpate un poco más por el niño, Akane!- Y luego de decir eso, arropó a su esposa con las mantas.

-¡¿Así que todo esto es sólo por el bebé?!- gritó ella dolida.

Un cansado suspiró escapó de la boca de Ranma. -Akane... ¿Las dos y media de la madrugada es el momento adecuado para discutir?

-¡¡¡No me cambies de conversación!!!- le dijo incluso más fuerte.

De repente la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe sin avisar asustándolos a los dos.

-¡¿Pero qué son esos gritos?! Mi habitación está justo aquí al lado por si lo olvidó alguien...- dijo una somnolienta Nabiki rascándose un ojo y murmurando entre dientes cosas nada bonitas.

-N..no pasa nada Nabiki, vuelve a dormir- dijeron los dos a la vez sin darse cuenta.

Ella bostezó -¿Y ahora queréis que me duerma?- y cerrando la puerta dijo -Si llego a saber lo escandalosos que sois juntos ni siquiera os intentaba casar...

Tras un rato de estar un poco... Fuera de onda tras esta interrupción, Ranma se dirigió a Akane en un tono tres veces más bajo -No hay punto de discursión¡A dormir en la cama y punto!

-¡No quiero!- gritó Akane en un tono moderado para que nadie fuera de la habitación se alarmase, pero a pesar de parecer enfadada el tono de voz era burlón -¡No voy a dormir contigo!- Y giró de cara a la pared, cerrando los ojos y pasando de él.

-Pues vale...- susurró Ranma, acostándose en el suelo. Casi al instante en que se tapó con la sábana, notó que, al fin, podía dormir. Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro. Akane estaba bien y eso era lo importante.

_Continuará_

Bueeeeno... Dejadme que me explique y que me disculpe... ¡Llevo mucho tiempo sin poder conectarme a internet! En compensación, subo dos capítulos en vez de uno... ¡Ale¡A leer!


	9. Ataque inoportuno

_Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... O eso me ha dicho mi hermano... Uno de ellos, claro... Es que... Esto... No lo recuerdo... XD ¿Y cómo dices que me llamo...? Shinosuke... m... Qué raro... ¿Y porqué será que no recuerdo que me llamo Shinosuke? Porque Shinosuke es mi nombre... ¿Verdad?

* * *

_**  
**

**¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ... CON LOS ENAMORADOS? **

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**ATAQUE IN-OPORTUNO**

Ya iba casi por el sexto mes... Akane estaba deseando apedrearse: había visto la mirada en los ojos de su padre, y estaba casi segura de que ya lo sabía. Y a pesar de que ahora estaba casada, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable: madre a los 16 por culpa de un par de copas... Y padre del burro que estaba durmiendo a su lado.

Porque, de acuerdo, el matrimonio a los 16 tampoco es una cosa así como de la otra vida¡pero un niño a los 16 sí que lo es!

Seguro que esta era la mañana decisiva: Hoy debía contarles sin esperar más...

Un pequeño molesto movimiento dentro de su vientre la desvió ligeramente del que era su objetivo. Akane suspiró emocionada. "¿Me ha dado una patada?"

Observó acariciandose lentamente. Ahora no era tan dificil imaginarse un niño pequeño dentro de ella, al menos por las dimensiones.

Ranma dió un sonoro bostezo. Se estiraba ligeramente para desperezarse y prepararse para salir de las sábanas.

Él la recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro y un beso en la mejilla, acompañado de un -Hola, cariño.-, una de las extrañas costumbres que estaba adoptando desde el mes pasado. Quizá para que lo perdonase, quizá porque era algo más que solo el niño.

-Ranma... pon tu mano aquí.- le cogió la mano y la puso sobre el lugar donde justo hace dos segundos acababa de recibir otro golpecito. Ranma se extrañó hasta que notó otra patada del "nuevo delantero centro".

-¡Oh, Dios Akane!- estaba más emocionado de lo normal, casi a punto del llanto. En tanto, que Akane estuvo tentada a preguntarle si tenía la regla (y se contuvo sólo porque sabía que heriría su sensibilidad con ese tema).

Ranma se sentía el futuro padre más feliz del mundo. Parecía haber aceptado del todo la situación marido-padre. Puso su oido más cerca para escuchar las pataditas. Akane comenzaba a disfrutar mucho de esos momentos en los que él se interesaba por ella y por los dos.

-Creo que ya lo saben...- susurró ella suavemente.

-¿Uh?- Ranma se levantó ligeramente, se sentó contra la cabecera, puso un brazo tras la cabeza de ella y otro sobre su barriguita.

-Ranma... Hay que decirselo.- dijo marcando circulos con un dedo sobre su cuello.

-¡Que se fastidien!- gruñó él -¿No insistían tanto en que nos casaramos¡Ahora que no nos vengan pidiendo explicaciones!-

-No, Ranma. No. Sabes tan bien como yo que debemos decirselo ya. Lo hemos atrasado mucho tiempo ya. ¡Tres meses más y soy madre sin avisarles...!

Suspiró resignadamente -Lo sé...- y una semisonrisa se formó sobre su cara -Y Kasumi también lo sabe...- se estiró un poco y cogió unos patucos al final de la cama, enseñándoselos -¿Cuántos de estos habrá cosido?- dijo mirando las dos cajas llenas de ropa tejida a mano en la esquina del cuarto.

Los dos rieron ligeramente.

Luego Akane recordó algo -¿Cuánto falta para que acabe el colegio?- mirando ligeramente el calendario, aún desde la cama.

-Veinticuatro días, veinte son de clase.

-Vaya- dijo asombrada -Los días se pasan volando... Creía que faltaba más.- su rostro ensombreció -Ahora no cabré en el bikini.

Ranma la miró de arriba a abajo, imaginando que no habían sábanas ni pijama. Estaba empezando a pensar en el tiempo que hacía desde que se emborracharon por última vez.

Su boda.

Luego pensó en la anterior a aquella.

Su primera vez.

"Y por el momento única", pensamiento que dejó en segundo plano. Cualquier persona que hubiese escuchado aquello le habría llamado maricón (y con razón). No había intentado nada con su esposa excepto aquellos dos días.

¿Habría alguna cosa importante en su vida que no implicara estar semi-inconsciente y borracho? "Al menos espero no estar borracho cuando nazca nuestro hijo..." pensó, nuevamente mirándola de arriba a abajo. Lentamente su mirada cambió para adquirir: un brillo extraño.

-Yo creo...- su voz era grave, cargada de deseo -Que sin bikini estarías bastante bien...

Y Akane se quedó con la boca abierta. Él aprovechó su distracción para besarla suavemente en los labios. Ella pronto reaccionó y al instante se estaban besando, despacio, muy lentamente.

Pronto se estaban acariciando, y el beso se convirtió en algo profundo. En el aire se respiraba ya la atmósfera del deseo.

Ranma iba a echarse sobre ella cuando...

THUD

-¿Uh?- los dos se preguntaron qué era ese sonido.

THUD

Cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte.

THUDCRACKBROUM

La puerta había desaparecido. Y la pared también, desmoronados los dos sobre el suelo, dejando su actual actividad a la vista de los viandantes del pasillo. Entre ellos, estaban por ejemplo Nabiki, Soun y, cómo no... Shampoo destroza-paredes.

Y con una rabia que nunca nadie había visto impresa en su cara.

Rabia que, contra lo que muchos dirían, no iba dirigida hacia Akane.

-Ranma.- Su tono moribundo le envió un escalofrío que le obligó a levantarse de la cama y apartarse. Ella portaba un sable muy afilado. -¡¡¡Shampoo matar!!!

Ranma esquivó aterrorizado de ver el metal tan cerca de él -¿por qué¿qué he hecho?

-Tu...- susurró bajando el arma un segundo. Ranma se relajó, un gran error. -¡¡¡Tú, traidor¡¡¡Shampoo matar a ex-esposo!!!

-Parece que ya lo sabe...- dijo Nabiki más para sí que otra cosa. Akane desde la cama gritó -¡¡Ranma cuidado!!

El chico no vió venir el ataque: una gran herida se extendía desde el muslo hasta la rodilla. Ranma gritó, arrodillandose -¡¡Gyaaahh!!- Akane tragó aire y ahogó un grito de preocupación.

Shampoo, algo irónica y cabreada dijo -¡Qué pena¡Shampoo fallar!- levantó nuevamente la espada y apuntó a la "zona anatómica innombrable" -¡¡Esta vez, Shampoo asegurar que Ranma no poder tener hijos!!

Akane, en menos de medio segundo se puso de pié gritando enfurecida -¡¡¡¡¡RANMAAAAAAA, POR TU MADRE QUE COMO ESO PASE DE HOY NO SALES VIVO!!!!!

Soun y Nabiki la estaban mirando algo extraña. Élla giró gruñendo -¡¡¿Qué pasa?!!- y estos dos se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Mientras, el aterrorizado de muerte Ranma esquivaba como alma que llevaba el diablo los incontables sablazos de Shampoo hacia la "zona", ignorando como podía el dolor de su pierna.

-¡Pero Shampoo, para ya!- y gritando esto, saltó por la ventana hacia fuera de la casa.

-¡¡¡No escapar!!!- y saltó por la ventana, miró a todos lados en busca de su presa. Al no verla por ningún lado, salió corriendo por la calle más cercana de Nerima en su búsqueda.

Akane se acercó corriendo a la ventana en busca de su esposo con la mirada. No había ninguna pista ni huella de dónde podía haber ido.

"Qué extraño... juraría que estaba sangrando" Y por más que miraba a los lados posibles de su ruta de escape, no encontraba el rastro de sangre.

Luego de que algo oscuro goteara justo frente a ella, observó justo el punto que tenía debajo que contenía un pequeño charco de sangre.

Volvió su vista hacia arriba y...

-¿...Se ha ido ya...?- preguntó Ranma en voz muy bajita, escondido justo bajo la cornisa del techo.

Akane sonrió disimuladamente, asintiendo. -Ven, baja de ahí- dijo tendiéndole los brazos.

Con algo de cuidado, comenzó a tirar de Ranma para meterlo otra vez por su ventana. -¡Ah... Ahahay¡HAY!!"- se quejaba mientras tiraba de él. Su pierna continuaba sangrando.

Estando ya dentro, Akane dijo -Menos mal que no es una arteria, sino ya hubieras muerto desangrado.

Ranma sonrió falsamente -Gracias por animarme...- Se miró lo mejor que pudo mientras andaba cojeando al baño -Joder, esto duele...

Akane le acompañó, soltando una risotada -No creí que Shampoo fuese tan tonta... ¡No había ningún rastro de sangre que seguir!

-Akane¿Tu no te has enterado bien de cuanto quiere verme MUERTO?- Entraron al baño, Ranma se sentó al borde de la bañera y comenzó a limpiarse la sangre. -Porque quiere verme muy, MUY muerto. Una persona que está pensando en cortarte la cabeza no se fija en cuánta sangre hecha... Además, no quiero volver a verla.

-En eso te doy la razón, mira, yo tampoco quiero verla...- Cogió las vendas, el desinfectante, una aguja y un par de cosas más, pero luego pensando una idea, sonrió de medio lado y dijo -Aún tengo una duda... ¿Cual de tus dos cabezas quería ella realmente cortar?

Ranma, en un acto reflejo, se cubrió con ambas manos y dióle la espalda, gruñendo sonrojado -No tiene gracia...

Akane le giró de vuelta encarándola para ocuparse del gigantesco corte. -Bueno, ahora... ¡Muerde este palo!- dijo mientras le tendía un trozo de madera.

-¿Qué?

-Créeme, te va a hacer falta...- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-¡Y un jamón! No te creo. No me va a doler en absoluto- se cruzó de brazos en pose arrogante, aunque mirando de reojo.

-Está bien.- Y Akane comenzó a curar la herida.

* * *

Cinco minutos más tarde... 

Los veinte monjes budistas de lo alto del Tíbet estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa, con un reloj justo al lado. El reloj empezó a sonar unos segundos y luego se paró. Uno dijo -¡Ya llega, preparaos!- Y todo el mundo se escondió bajo la mesa, otros se apoyaron contra las paredes.

La tierra comenzó a temblar. El grito que arrasó las ventanas hubiera erizado sus pelos si no hubieran estado rapados. Desesperados, se agarraron con fuerza clavando las uñas en el suelo.

En unos segundos, cuando hubo parado, el más joven de los mojes, salió fuera del monasterio y gritó al aire con el puño en alto -¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Pero cuándo demonios piensan de dejar de gritar los desgraciados de Nerima????!!!!

Y de dentro del monasterio, el más anciano y sabio le reprendió -Jovencito, esas no son formas...

El joven avergonzado, agachó la cabeza diciendo -Lo siento, maestro...

Entonces, el anciano, colocándose al lado, dijo -Mira, te voy a enseñar...- Cogió un megáfono y lanzó al aire un sonoro y con eco -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERO MORDED EL PUÑETERO PALO DE UNA VEZ, HIJOS DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y tirándo el megáfono a un lado, entró en el monasterio y dijo -¿Ves? Debe hacerse así...

Todo esto ante la descompuesta mirada del joven que retenía un tic en el ojo.

* * *

-¡Se lo debemos decir, ya! 

-Si, lo sé, pero es que...

-¡Sin peros, Ranma!- y de un empujón, Ranma apareció en el plano de visión familiar, esto es, Nabiki, Soun, Genma y Nodoka. Kasumi traía galletitas.

-Bueno... este es el caso...- Ranma continuaba jugueteando con los dedos.

-Estoy embarazada.- dijo Akane de una buena vez.

-La cosa es que...- Ranma seguía por su lado y paró en seco su sentencia. Luego miró a la chica, luego a los demás y finalmente, sentenció -Pues eso.

Soun suspiró y al instante comenzó a llorar, zarandeando al pobre Ranma -¡¡Ohhh, me haces tan feliz, al fin voy a tener un nietoooooo!!

Nodoka se abrazó toda emocionada a Genma, gritando -¡¡¡VOY A SER ABUELA, VOY A SER ABUELA!!!- A lo que Genma respondía con un seco y nada feliz -Y yo abuelo, no te jode... Me siento viejo- susurró.

Akane estaba mirando cómo los abrazos se los llevaba el otro y dijo -¡Un poco de atención por favor, que no es él quien está en cinta!

Y se tiraron los cuatro a abrazarla. Akane se sintió sandwich.

Nabiki, distante aún sobre la mesa, comiendo galletas, dijo -Por mi vale, pero no pienso cambiarle los pañales.

-¿Es niño o niña?- preguntó Soun.

Nodoka le dijo -Aún es muy pronto para poder saberlo... Porque este bebé no debe tener más de unos pocos meses... ¿Verdad?

Ranma y Akane retrocedieron ligeramente -Ehhhh...- y Nodoka volvió a inquirir más imperativamente -¿¿Verdad??- Y ahí fué que la pareja emprendió la huida por la puerta hacia las calles de Nerima, mientras Nodoka corría tras ellos con una katana de un filo considerable y gritando -¡Contestad!

Y Nabiki susurró por lo bajo, tan bajo que solo fué para ella audible -De seis meses y medio, nada más...

Y Kasumi, bueno, ahora estaba tejiendo un pequeño gorro de lana...

* * *

Akane suspiró. Ya lo sabía todo el mundo: ahora era una embarazada oficial. Sonrió irónicamente, pero es que realmente era así. Hacía un buen rato que dieron esquinazo a su suegra. 

Inusualmente todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Lo mismo pensó Ranma. La oscura calle nocturna, la única luz de las farolas temporalmente desaparecida debido al inmediato apagón, el silencio de la noche... Ni un solo grillo o persona alrededor.

-¿Pero qué...?- se preguntó extrañado y con un mal presentimiento. Akane gritó asustada -¡AAAAAAAAH¡Ranma!

Él la sujetó más fuerte por la cintura y la abrazó contra sí -¿Akane¿Qué pasa?- estaba preocupado. Ella susurró -Algo o alguien... ha tirado de mí...

-Shss... No es nada- susurró acariciando su cabello. Un crack muy cercano le advirtió de otra presencia. -¿¡Quién anda ahí!?- a su voz, Akane se agarró aún más a él.

No se escuchó más nada. Nuevamente silencio.

-¡¡¡¡Seas quien seas muéstrate, porque como sea yo quien te encuentre voy a enseñarte a asustar a mi esposa!!!!- gritó enfurecido, abrazándola más.

-Claaaro...- susurró una irónica voz entre los árboles. Akane se extremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Ninguno de los dos había tenido muy clara la diferencia entre esa voz y el susurro del viento a través de la hojas.

-¡¡¡¡Sal ahora mismo!!!!- amenazó Ranma, incapaz, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, de ubicar al enemigo.

Nuevamente el silencio. Ranma estaba a punto de salir a la búsqueda y captura del intruso a oscuras cuando un agudo maullido lo atravesó de la cabeza a los pies...

Y de repente era él el que estaba sobre los brazos de Akane, con la voz cortada murmurando -G...a...ga-ttt..ooo ¡Ga-to!

Akane le gritó alterada, consciente del peligro real, independientemente de la cercanía de un gato -¡¡Ranma, este no es el momento de estar asustado!!

En dos segundos...

-¡Hey, ha vuelto la luz!- le avisó, buscando de inmediato con la mirada al posible intruso y maldito pervertido.

Ranma apuntó muerto de miedo a un punto justo detrás de ella. Akane, temblando, se puso cien por cien alerta para encarar al terrible monstruo y dió la vuelta.

-Miaouuuu...

Akane suspiró aliviada y a punto de darle un capón al chico. -¡Ranma, un gato, por Dios!

Él se alejó un poco de ella y del monstruo, diciendo -Aléjalo, por favor... por... favor...- Su mente recreaba aquella aterradora escena hace tantos años... Las garras afiladas, los dientes puntiagudos y la sangre... sobre todo su sangre...

Akane dejó de lado sus burlas viendo a su marido al borde de su capacidad nerviosa. Sabía lo que inminentemente ocurriría si no hacía algo.

-Psss¡Fuera, fuera!- dijo, andando hacia el gato, que rápidamente se fué en otra dirección, árboles adentro.

Ranma dejó de temblar. Se levantó lentamente, y cual si fuese una cámara lenta, la abrazó fuertemente -¿Estás bien?- y quizá su cuerpo ya no temblaba, pero su voz lo hacía.

-Si... tranquilo. Ya no hay gato.- Le sintió tensarse a su mención, pero pronto se relajó acariciando suavemente su espalda.

El guardia estaba haciendo su última ronda, dijo bromeando -¡Oh, qué bonito...!- y continuó leyendo su revista del Playboy.

Akane tomó su mano -Vamos a casa... Estoy cansada.

Ranma asintió, pero a mitad de camino, susurró concentrado en usus pensamientos -Tengo la impresión de que he oido esa voz en otra parte...

_Continuará_


	10. Akane los pone a todos a parir

_Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... Mio es mi carro... Mi carrooooo me lo robaarooooon... Anocheeeee mientras dormíaaaaa... _¡Eh, pero si yo no dormí anoche! _Ché, qué más da, tampoco tienes carro y eso aquí nadie te lo discute. _¡Anda, anda... y deja de imitar al Fary¡Que se te va a salir la garganta por las orejas! _Hay Dios, qué cosas más raras que me ha dado por hacer ultimamente...

* * *

_

Un capítulo cortito, pero crucial... Este embarazo se me está haciendo muy largo y pesado y me lo quiero quitar de encima para empezar con la acción. Además... ¡Estoy perdiendo lectores! (o eso o que están tan agandulados que ya no dejan reviews).

**¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ... CON LOS ENAMORADOS? **

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**AKANE LOS PONE A TODOS A PARIR (ELLA TAMBIÉN)  
**

Las vacaciones habían comenzado, así que se acabaron las clases. Ranma estaba tranquilamente mirando la televisión. Parecía totalmente ausente al ruido gigantesco y enorme que se desataba justo tras de él, donde Soun, Nodoka y Kasumi no paraban de mover cosas de sitio, e incluso preparaban un par de maletas.

Y él, subía más el volumen del aparato. A la par, el molesto ruido aumentaba haciendo inútil cualquier intento de escuchar la televisión. Se limitaba a verla, pero sin palabras la cosa perdía emoción. El colmo llegó cuando de la nada, sobre su cabeza cayó una de las mochilas que transportaban. Ya irritado, se dió la vuelta y gritó -¡¡¿Pero qué tiene que hacer un hombre para conseguir ver la televisión?!!

Soun detuvo toda actividad de transporte, en la que Ranma tardó medio segundo en preguntarse porqué habían, por lo menos, diez maletas por persona. Y Soun se dispuso a gritar como un poseso -¡¡¡¡Irresponsable¡¡Tu mujer a punto de tener a tu hijo y tú aquí, haciendo el vago¡¡¡¡Ayuda ahora mismo a prepararlo todo!!!!

Ranma le miró con cara de exagerado y dijo -Pero si aún queda tiempo.

Y justo en ese instante, Akane salió corriendo del dojo (que nadie se haga una imagen mental de la Akane de siempre, porque esta tiene un bombo bastante grande), a dirigirse hacia Ranma. Aquí está la ley de la oportunidad que continúa a la ley del bocazas. La ley del bocazas dicta que si una persona aligera un tema de preocupación, aparecerá la ley de la oportunidad que hará que el tema se haga presente.

Y este era el tema de hoy:

Akane, algo desencajada, se paró justo frente a Ranma tapándole la visión del televisor y habló -He roto aguas.

Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio.

La mandibula de Ranma se había descolgado hasta el suelo.

Por mucho que estuviese intentando hacerse a la idea de ser padre, una cosa es saberlo y otra, serlo. Por eso estaba sudando y se había quedado paralizado en el sitio.

-¡Pero di algo!- gritó Akane, ya harta del silencio.

-Eeeeh... algo.- Ranma continuaba con la misma pose.

Nabiki se acercó un momento, paseó los dedos abiertos por delante de su cara y seguía sin reacción.

Con un rotulador, pintó en un lateral de la cara "idiota". El tio ni se enteraba.

-¡Pero habrá que hacer algo en seguida!- dijo Kasumi. Nodoka se había apresurado a descolgar el telefono y llamar a algún vehículo para transportarla al hospital.

-Podría ir andando, no está muy lejos...- dijo Akane.

-¡¡¡¡Ni hablar¡¡¡Dando a luz no te vas andando a ningún lado!!!- le replicó Soun, sentándola en la mesa. (El suelo está demasiado bajo e incómodo)

-¡Pero estoy bien¡No sé porqué estais haciendo un drama de esto!- gritó Akane, en un intento deseperado de que alguien se tomase el tema a la ligera.

No tuvieron compasión. Ni siquiera la fria Nabiki podía ser fria. -Akane... Vas a tener un bebé- dijo. Akane al fin cayó en conciencia. ¡Estaba a punto de dar a luz a su hijo. Si no hubiese estado sorprendida intentando asimilarlo, hubiera entrado en un ataque de histeria.

Las primeras contracciones la trajeron a la realidad. Su cara se contorsionó en una mueca que comenzaba a suavizarse.

Ranma inconscientemente estaba mirando el dolor que se reflejaba en la cara de su esposa. Por la magnitud del gesto, Ranma pensó asombrado "Eso tiene que doler". Reaccionó casi al instante, con un pestañeo de ojos y puso un cojin justo bajo ella. -¿Mejor?- preguntó. -Tranquila, tranquila, todo va a salir bien...

-Eso espero...- Ranma sonrió. Akane siguió hablando -Porque como no salga bien, creo que voy a tener un nuevo saco de boxeo para practicar.

Ranma sudó frio. Akane le estaba mirando con cara de romper ladrillos.

Nabiki continuaba mirando el reloj. Miró a la puerta y refunfuñó -Pues sí que tarda...

Media hora después...

Akane estaba sudando y respiraba muy irregularmente. Intentaba por todos los medios restrasar la salida del bebé, lo que solo provocaba que el resto de personas mirasen aterrados el dolor pre-natal.

-¿¡¡Pero dónde está el puto taxi!!?- gritó Ranma desesperado tirandose de los pelos.

No podían saber que a cinco kilómetros, Ryoga le pedía mil y una disculpas al conductor de un taxi por haber reubicado el motor en el asiento trasero de un puñetazo. El conductor pensó "Mierda... Por culpa de este niño no podré trabajar hoy... ¡¡Y ahora a saber cómo le explico esto al jefe!!" y miró al hueco vacío del espacio del motor.

-Venga, tu puedes... ¡Empuja!- Nodoka estaba entre las piernas abiertas de Akane.

-¡¡AAAAAH, DUELEEEEE¡¡QUE ALGUIEN LO SAQUE DE AHÍ O ME LOS CARGO A TODOS!!

Soun volvía con un poco de agua caliente y un paño como Nodoka ordenó y al grito de "¡¡Fuera!!" de Nodoka, salió por la puerta por la que entró, dejando las cosas. Akane, viendo esto, gritó a voz de cuello en medio de los dolores -¡¡¡¡¡AH NO, ESO SÍ QUE NO, NO VAIS A COCINAR A MI NIÑO!!!!!

Kasumi, al lado de Nodoka a modo de asistenta, explicó -Akane, no seas tarada, es para lavarlo cuando salga...

La sala de estar se estaba convirtiendo en una sala de partos. La única que no estaba haciendo nada era Nabiki (y eso es discutible porque iba con la cámara y estaba grabando el show para la posteridad (sin grabar nada demasiado traumante)).

-¡Empuja!- Nodoka gritó otra vez. Akane contuvo su respiración y, rompiendo casi todos los huesos de la mano de Ranma que ahora mismo estaba gritando más que ella, empujó.

Nabiki, aburrida, dejó de apuntar a Ranma y su mano y enfocó a Akane. -¡Venga, una sonrisa para la cámara!- dijo animada en tono casi cantarino.

Akane soltó la mano de Ranma (éste estaba soplando para aliviar el dolor) y agarró a Nabiki por el cuello de su camisa, acercandola solo unas pulgadas a su cara y zarandeandola (¡Con una mano!) gritó -¡¡¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAAAAR!!!!! Todo esto sin dejar de pujar desde que Nodoka lo pidió.

Nodoka -¡Ya asoma la cabecita, continúa¡Lo haces muy bien!

Akane soltó a Nabiki, que ya tenía la cara azulada, y se detuvo un momento para respirar. Empujó otra vez. Ranma había vuelto al lado, diciendo -Aguanta Akane, sólo un poquito más...

Nabiki se alejó prudentemente, pero por si las moscas, prefirió no hacer en voz alta sus pensamientos "Pone cara de estar estreñida".

Nodoka contuvo la respiración, desbordada de la emoción. Entre sus brazos, estaba su primer nieto... Más llorón imposible, con la cara toda arrugada, completamente rojo y empapado en sangre y demás fluidos.

La niña más bonita que había visto.

Kasumi gimió -¡Es preciosa...!- Y Nabiki aumentó el Zoom de la cámara.

Akane estaba tranquilizandose, ahora bastante relajada, sudando y acompasando su respiración y latidos. Ranma, por su parte, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Mi niña...- susurró Akane, acogiéndola en su lecho.

Contrastando con semejante calma, Ranma veía demasiada sangre alrededor de la pequeña figurita.

Ranma había visto mucha sangre en su vida: en las peleas, en los duros entrenamientos... Así que ver sangre sobre su hija recién nacida sólo le produjo...

Un desmayo de los gordos. Ranma cayó en redondo al suelo y pasó inadvertido.

-¡¡Mirad que mona es!!- dijo Kasumi en un arranque de ternura.

La niña se rascaba la arrugada mejilla derecha con el puño, gritando como una descosida.

-Venga, déjame lavarla un poco, que está muy sucia. Además, tienes que descansar y recuperarte- le ordenó Nodoka a su hija. La experiencia de ser matrona como en las películas se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Akane decidió que sería lo mejor, ya que ahora sentía repentinamente un sueño atroz.

Nabiki, asintió, y empezó a decir -Ranma, deberías llevarla a la hab... ¿Ranma?

Cuando lo descubrió completamente K.O. en el piso, no pudo más que romper a reir y grabar.

-¿Pero dónde demonios están los hombres de esta casa?- dijo Nodoka. Cual invocación, Soun apareció corriendo todo el pasillo y se abalanzó sobre el bebé gritando y llorando -¡Ohhhh, soy tan feliz...! Akane, me has hecho abuelo, tu madre estaría tan orgullosa...

El panda, en tanto, se mantenía ligeramente distante. Aún a pesar de ello, podía verse que la cola se movía de allá para acá (raro para ser un panda en lugar de un perro... ¿No se habrán equivocado de especie?) Él fué quien tuvo que cargar a los padres primerizos a su cama. Poco después, al lado de la cama en el cuarto de Akane, estaba la pequeña sobre su cuna.

Fuera de este alboroto familiar...

Justo encima del arbol, la pelirrubia figura espiaba a través de sus prismáticos. Estaba escondida tras un gigantesco trozo de tela bandeado de rojo, blanco y azul.

-¡Al fin...! Ya puedo entrar en acción... Debo hacerlo esta semana.

Se levantó sigilosamente del arbol y saltó fuera del muro.

-¡Ranma Saotome, pronto cobraré tu deuda! Ha llegado el momento... 

_Continuará_


	11. ¿Dónde está?

_Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... Bueno, al final de este cap. va a aparecer uno que quizás si me lo pueda autoadjudicar, pero... ¿Quién sabe? __

* * *

_

**¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ... CON LOS ENAMORADOS? **

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?**

-Oye Akane¿No es un poco pequeña?- preguntó curioso, mirando sobre la cuna.

-¡Todos los bebés son así de pequeños, idiota!- le gritó a su lado, asustando a la niña que comenzó a gritar.

-¡Anda, mira lo que has hecho¡Trae acá!- Y Ranma fué a por ella. Ciertamente tenía miedo, el ver a una cosa tan pequeña y tan frágil le ponía muy tierno, pero le daba miedo cogerla por no saber hacerlo bien o que se le cayese de las manos ¿Y si la cogía con mucha fuerza y la aplastaba¿Y si por poner poca fuerza la pequeña se caía al suelo y se hacía daño?

Con el mayor de los cuidados que pudo tener, Ranma la acunó en sus brazos. Pero por si las moscas se sentó al borde de la cama, y susurró -Ya está pequeña, ya está, no llores...- Increíble pero efectivo, la niña se tranquilizaba mientras era mecida en los fuertes brazos de su padre. Ranma continuó de broma -Mamá no lo hizo a drede, sólo está loca a ratos...

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMAAAAAA!!!!!- Nuevamente la pequeña lanzó un berrido que se prolongó en el tiempo. Ranma la meció otro tanto mientras le hablaba confidente -¿Ves lo que te digo?

Lo más extraño fué que la niña, como si comprendiese, empezó a reirse (o a hacer algo parecido, ya que con los ojos cerrados aún...)

-¡Eh, me ha entendido!- Y Ranma sonrió mientras la sujetaba.

Akane se sentó al lado de él, refunfuñando por lo bajo. Luego dijo -Ranma, hay que ponerle un nombre...

-Sí, ya lo sé.- dijo él, mientras cambiaba a la niña de sus brazos a los de ella. -Y había pensado varios nombres, pero...

-Todos de niño¿verdad?- Ranma asintió.

-Y ¿Cuál te gustaría?- la niña comenzó a berrear otra vez. Akane la mecía pero la tía no paraba de llorar.

-Pues... No lo sé...- suspiró derrotado. -¿Y a tí?

-Creo... ¿Qué tal si la llamamos como a mi madre?- La niña seguía llorando y Akane la meció aún más. Ella preguntó pacientemente -¿Qué pasa, mi amor¿Qué tienes?

Ranma, extrañado, preguntó -¿No se habrá hecho caca?

Akane lo comprobó -No, no es eso... ¡Ah, ya sé!

-¿Sí, qué tiene?- preguntó él, viendo extrañado que ella se levantaba la camisa.

Akane liberó un pecho y se lo dió a la niña. Ésta lo agarró y comenzó a amamantarlo. Ranma, que estudiaba la maternal escena sintió un poco de envídida.

-¿Me das a mí también un poco?- dijo él, acercandose al otro. La niña le dió un manotazo en todo el ojo y Ranma se retiró -¡Auh!

Akane entonces sonrió mientras Ranma maldecía por lo bajo. -Ella dice que no... Y yo también. ¡No quiero!- dijo, en venganza por lo anterior. Ranma la miró rencoroso, y ella continuó -Además, estoy en cuarentena. ¿Recuerdas? Cuarenta días sin nada de nada.

Resopló fastidiado. Pensó "Pero si sólo lo hemos hecho una puñetera vez... ¡Y además ni siquiera estábamos casados" Ranma volvió a sentarse a su lado, mirando a la pequeña. Era tan pequeña, bonita y frágil que contagiaba a todo el que la veía de una dulzura más allá de lo encantador.

* * *

Esa noche...

La figura rubia, a la que a partir de ahora denominaré "Rubiales" sonrió en la penumbra, justo al lado del cristal. Con cuidado, evitando cualquier ruido, abrió despacio la ventana.

Allí, sobre la cama, había un matrimonio feliz. Ella estaba recostada en el pecho de él y este la rodeaba con sus dos brazos. Ambos mostaban una serena sonrisa en su cara.

Y dandose la vuelta, estaba la cuna.

Tenía un bebé.

Rubiales sonrió, dirigiendose a la cuna en el mayor de los silencios. "¿Cómo puede un bebé tan bonito tener una cama tan desastrosa?" pensó, mientras la ternura se le contagiaba.

Y de pronto, el bebé comenzó a llorar.

Ranma, molesto, frunció el ceño y dijo somnoliento -'kane... te toca...-, mientras soltaba el brazo que la envolvía por encima.

Rubiales sintió pánico al creer que estaba a punto de ser descubierto, pero no. Akane, maldiciendo por lo bajo, fué hacia la cuna, perezosamente cogió a la niña y la meció un poquito intentando consolarla. El llanto no cesaba y Akane se llevó a la niña de la habitación, susurrando -Venga, mi amor, no llores...

Y Rubiales aún no se lo podía creer. ¡A menos de medio metro y no había visto su presencia! No quería ni imaginar lo que hubiese ocurrido en ese cuarto de haber sido descubierto. Y maldijo, pensando que ahora tendría que esperar. Se escondió bajo la cama.

Ya estaba amaneciendo. Rubiales se hacía pis, pero no podía salir de su escondrijo. Al escuchar un gran bostezo de parte de Ranma, supo que se había metido en la boca del lobo: Ya no podía salir de ahí. Ya no podía cumplir con su cometido.

Ranma se vistió y salió del cuarto. Rubiales empezó a planear una huida saliendo de bajo de la cama cuando Akane entró y a toda leche había vuelto a esconderse en el mismo sitio.

Ella tenía los ojos medio cerrados. Traía a la niña en brazos, que dormía tranquilamente. Cansada, le dió un besito en la frente y dejó a la niña en la cuna, mientras salía del cuarto murmurando -Destrozasueños sería un buen nombre...

Rubiales salió de debajo de la cama, pensando "Quizás si pueda cumplir mi cometido, después de todo..."

Bajo la tela bandeada de rojo, blanco y azul, sacó una pequeña cesta acolchada cómodamente. Tomó a la pequeña niña en brazos, cuidadoso de que no llorase, gritase, patalease, se cagase o se mease (esto último porque le hubiera dado envidia), la cargó en la cesta y la arropó con un par de mantas.

Suspiró pensando "Bueno, una cosa hecha. Ahora..." Se asomó al pasillo a comprobar que nadie venía, luego miró por la ventana, comprobando que no había nadie.

Con la cesta bajo el brazo, saltó por la ventana al muro más cercano. Rubiales sonrió por lo bajo, maquiavélicamente. "Ranma Saotome... Tu deuda ha sido cobrada". Y rió. Rió como un desquiciado.

Kasumi, que había salido un momento y estaba tendiendo la ropa, pensó "Qué tipo tan raro... Me está dando miedo." -Buenos días, señor...- Rubiales salió corriendo por los muros sin ni siquiera haberla escuchado. Kasumi bufó -¡Será maleducado! En fin...

* * *

Akane volvía del baño. Una simple toalla la cubría, y estaba secándose el pelo cuando entró a su cuarto.

Y entonces fué que notó algo extraño en su cuarto. Estaba diferente, de algún modo. "Mucho silencio..." pensó.

Dió la vuelta y entonces... Lo vió.

-¡Oh, no¡Dios mío!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Un grito amenazaba con escapar de su garganta.

* * *

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ranmaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!- a su llamada, el raudo artista marcial, esposo y (recientemente) padre subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió de un portazo.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- preguntó acercandose a su lado. Entonces el también pudo verlo. Ella gritó nuevamente su nombre enfurecida.

-¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡Se puede saber qué hace mi diario encima de la mesa!!!!!?????

Él se sonrojó -Esto... yo... verás¡puedo explicarlo!

-¡¡Qué explicarlo ni qué leches¡Tú tienes un morro que te lo pisas!

Ranma entonces posó su mirada sobre la cuna. -Oye¿Y la niña?

Akane gritó -¡¡¡No me cambies de conversación!!!

Ranma -Oye, en serio¿dónde está?- dijo, acercandose para comprobar que no estaba escondida bajo la manta.

Akane parpadeó, como volviendo a la realidad tras un trance de furia irracional. Curiosa -¿No la tenías tú?-. Ranma levantó los brazos como diciendo "En estos no está".

Akane bajó a la cocina -Oye Kasumi¿Has cogido a la niña?-. Ella se apartó un momento de los fogones, con cara de sorpresa -No, no la he visto...

Akane corrió por la casa, obteniendo las distintas contestaciones de sus parientes...

Nodoka -No... no la tengo yo. Pregúntale a Kasumi.

Genma -¿Le has preguntado a mi esposa¿Si? Pues no sé...

Soun -¿Has mirado debajo del portón? Lo mismo aparece por ahí...

Nabiki -¿La niña¿Yo¿Para que me vomite encima o se me cague y tenga que cambiar pañales? No, gracias...

Akane volvió al cuarto -¡¡¡Ranma, la niña ha desaparecido!!!- y abrió la puerta a tiempo de ver a Ranma golpeando fuertemente el armario, agrietándolo. Ranma gruñó en voz alta, la furia llameando en sus ojos -Peor aún...- y le tendió a Akane una nota. -He encontrado esto en la almohada.

Bonjour Sr. y Sra. Saotome

Me he tomado la molestia de recoger personalmente a mi futura nuera para  
que crezca en el seno de nuestra acomodada familia durante su infancia y  
se acostumbre a su nuevo estilo de vida. Pardon moi por la intrusión, et por  
no dar parte de mi proceder, pero es sabido que en anteriores ocasiones se  
ha sido reticente a cumplir este tipo de compromisos...

Por lo presente, Sr. Saotome, su deuda queda saldada. Su hija queda pro-  
metida con mi descendiente directo.

Firmado: ...

Ranma apretó con fuerza los puños hasta que los nudillos se tornaron blancos y las palmas de sus manos sangrasen por la fuerza de las uñas. Se acercó a la ventana.

-Maldito... ¡¡¡¡¡Picolet Chardin II, juro que como te coja vas a pagar caro haber secuestrado a mi hija!!!!!

Si, "Rubiales" es nuestro pequeño Picolet Chardin II. (Ver nota al final 1)

Akane ya estaba armada con el mazo a la espalda, la katana, un casco del ejército y un chaleco antibalas, saliendo por la puerta y gritando -¡Me lo cargo, me lo cargo, me lo cargo...¡¡¡¡¡Ranma, vámonos¡¡¡A por nuestra niña y a reventar a ese desgraciado!!!

* * *

Picolet admiraba la belleza de su hijo. Al final se había casado con una despampanante morena del sur de España, y habían tenido recientemente un niño pequeño, al que llamaron Louis, como a su abuelo. Su nombre completo: Louis Chardin VIII.

Y lo habían puesto en una cuna contigua a la de la niñita pequeñita, futura esposa del pequeño heredero, que pronto sería entrenada de acuerdo a las tradiciones francesas de elegancia y refinamiento.

En cuanto dejase de llorar, claro.

Picolet, al igual que sus sirvientas y damas, llevaban tapones en los oidos. Madame St. Paul llevaba incluso unos cascos de música para escuchar cualquier cosa refinada antes que eso.

-¡Esta niña es un incordio!- decía St. Paul. -¡No creo que una niña tan poco refinada a tan temprana edad cambie alguna vez¡Picolet, no creo que sea una buena elección para...!

-¡¡¡Stht¡¡Silencio, mira!!- dijo en un susurrado grito.

Las ocho cabezas de la señora, el señorito y seis damas asomaron por encima de la cuna.

La niña estaba bostezando.

-¡Oh, Dios, se va a dormir al fin!- dijo una de las damas. Otra dijo -Oh, qué ricura...- y otra dijo -¿Y si la llaman pan Bimbo¡Porque tiene pinta de estar más buena que...!- y otra le cortó la conversación a esta salida gritando -¡¡Calla tortillera!!- y a este grito, la niña comenzó a berrear otra vez, gritando y llorando.

St. Paul, señalando a la chica que gritó -¡Tú, despedida!- y la pobre se fué llorando por la puerta de... Alcalá (XD Perdón, no lo pude evitar. Quería decir por la puerta de atrás) 

_Continuará_

(Nota al final 1) (Referencias a los Tomos 16, 17 del manga Ranma 1/2 y DVD nº 27, cap. 105, 106.) (Me parece increíble que todo el mundo (Y realmente quiero decir TODO el mundo) haya pensado que era una chica... En ningún momento dije que fuera una, y además he ido dejando pistas de quién era...)

En serio, me ha sorprendido que todo el mundo creyese que era una chica... ¡Qué malpensados que somos todos, eh¡Que nos morimos por ver escenas de celos...¡¡Pues no!! Mi fic es muy tradicional... Ranma y Akane nunca se harían esa putada.


	12. Parte 1 Rescate

_Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... Y quería hacer una pelea decente... Quizás la primera que escribo en mi vida, pero mejor lo dejo para la segunda parte... Después de todo, este pedacito es muy cortito, pero es que actualizaré enseguida... ¡Lo prometo!__

* * *

_

**¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ... CON LOS ENAMORADOS? **

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Parte1¡RESCATE!**

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí...- gruñó Ranma, al lado de la valla y el portón que delimitaba los límites del jardín del palacio de Chardín.

-Sí... Ahora todo es decidirse por un método:- decía Soun Tendo. -¿Disfrazarse de sirvienta o por la fuerza?

Akane, histérica, furiosa y completamente fuera de sí, saltó la valla gritando -¡¡¡MALDITO SECUESTRADOR, DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJA!!!

Y Soun Tendo se lamentó de la opción escogida, quitándose el maquillaje... Y la falda...

Ranma, Akane, Genma y Soun ya estaban dentro... del jardín, claro. Por desgracia, habían entrado en un laberinto de setos.

Genma, con sus ideas, dijo -¡Como aquí es tan facil perderse y hay tantos caminos... propongo que nos separemos!

Ranma -Si, claro, para que vayas a las cocinas a buscar algo para echarte al panzón.

Akane se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto resignado y cansado -¡Oh, Dios, esto es de estúpidos!- y de un salto, comenzó a andar por encima de los setos, camino de el palacio de grandes vidrieras. Ranma, viendo que tenía razón, la siguió. Soún se quedó por allí, y Genma fué camino de las cocinas.

Llegaron ya a la puerta del inmenso palacio, adornado como si se tratase de un castillo.

Y Akane, ya hasta las narices, tiró la puerta abajo de una patada y apuntó al interior con la uzi, gritando -¿¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA??

El pasillo de la recepción estaba vacío.

Ranma, con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, dijo -Akane... el palacio es muy grande, sería muy raro que hubiese alguien aq...

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿TÚ TAMBIÉN QUIERES COBRAR???!!!!- le gritó colocando la boca del arma en la frente de Ranma, que se calló al instante cagado de miedo pensando qué coño había hecho casándose con una psicópata. -¡¡PUES VAMOS PARA ADENTRO!!

Y corrieron pasillo adentro, explorando el ligeramente remodelado palacio. El cuarto donde Ranma estuvo de invitado hacía un tiempo estaba vacío, así como su cuarto de baño, las cocinas...

-¡Falta el segundo piso!- dijo Ranma, mirando unas escaleras que juraba no haber visto en su vida antes. ¡Dos pisos eran muchos!

* * *

Mientras, allí arriba...

En una habitación muy grande, cerca de unas cincuenta sirvientas se encontraban atendiendo al llanto de la niña, no sabiendo cómo remediarlo... le habían cambiado los pañales y se había hecho encima eso otra vez, le habían dado el biberón y lo había escupido, habían jugado con ella y les había tirado encima todos los juguetes. Le habían cantado una nana, pero que si quieres Catalina.

-¡¡¡Que alguien consiga detener el llanto de esa endemoniada criatura!!!- anunció St. Paul -Y su sueldo será el doble durante un año.

Era evidente el apuro de todas las señoritas.

Y entonces la puerta principal de aquel cuarto se abrió con un estrepitoso estruendo.

Akane miraba a la gran cuna, rodeada de muchas señoras a las que ni siquiera vió. En cambio, todas ellas la vieron a ella, porque el portazo que dió fué de película. Ranma, a su lado, buscaba con la mirada a Chardin.

-¡Mi amor!- Akane se echó sobre la cuna y agarró a la niña en brazos. Esta se calló de golpe, y hasta bostezó acurrucandose en los brazos de su madre. En la sala se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

St. Paul, acercándose a la madre y examinandola de cerca, dijo -Entonces... Su sueldo querdará doblado.

Ranma le dijo, tirándole de una de las patas de pollo de su cabeza -Lo lamento, pero mi mujer no trabaja aquí.

Akane ya marchaba hacia la puerta, con su niña en brazos. Tenía a su hija. Una gran sonrisa de paz y tranquilidad asomaba a su rostro.

St. Paul -¡Nononon¡No puede llevársela!- suplicó.

Ranma tiró aún más de su pata de pollo cabecil, gruñiendo -¿Por qué no?

-Porque...

Y entonces, Picolet apareció por detras de la puerta.

Akane levantó la mirada.

Picolet sorprendido. Akane con el rostro en penumbra, una mirada indescriptible, mirando al secuestrador. Tendió la niña a su esposo -Sujetala un momento- y luego se colocó frente a Picolet. Akane se remangó el suéter.

-Erh... Señorita... Yo quería... Esto... perd- no pudo decir mucho más.

Un crujido de huesos provocó un extremecimiento general, y al siguiente ruido de algo roto y un golpe seco, Todos e taparon los ojos encogiéndose. Ranma susurró -Dios... Eso tiene que doler...- y acunó a la niña diciendo -No te preocupes pequeña, mamá no te haría eso nunca... A mí tampoco me lo haría...

Luego volteó a mirar la masacre. Se preguntó a si mismo, intentando convencerse -¿Verdad?

Picolet estaba tirado en el suelo hecho una piltrafa, un guiñapo. La sangre corría, los brazos y piernas tenían ángulos muy extraños de flexión, y.. ¿Aquello de la esquina era una oreja?

-¡Podemos irnos!- anunció Akane, cogiendo a la niña y andando con Ranma a la salida, susurrando -Ya pasó, mi amor... Ya está...

Ya se encontraban en el jardín. Madame St. Paul emitió uan enigmática sonrisa. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos más oscuros por fin, saliendo a la luz...

Mirando por la cristalera al feliz matrimonio, con su pequeña niña, su rostro oscureció y una risa maquiavélica escapó de ella.

-¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA, AL FIN¡¡¡DESCANSO Y PAZ!!!- levan´to el brazo, apuntando a la pareja, gritó -¡¡¡Y NO VUELVAN NUNCA MÁS, Y MENOS CON ESE MONSTRUO ANTI-MODALES!!!

Picolet, desde el suelo, intentó decir algo.

Ranma -Bueno, ha sido divertido...

Akane le miró con cara asesina. Ranma se retractó -Bueno, vale, no ha sido divertido... Pero al menos ese enfermo no volverá a secuestrar a nuestra niña.

Estaban ya muy cerca de la salida, y se detuvieron.

Frente a la puerta del muro que daba a la salida a la calle, había una chica, de unos 16 años. Era morena de pelo largo y muy rizado, y tenía los ojos verdes oliva. Iba descalza por el césped Lucía unos vaqueros a la última moda y una camisa china a rombos de mangas anchas que le llegaba de larga hasta las rodillas, con una abertura a la derecha.

Ella extendió su mano hacia la pareja, en gesto de "dadme" y pronunció alto y claro -¡Devolvedme a mi nuera!

_Continuará..._


	13. Parte 2 Rescate

_Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... Este capítulo tan jodido de escribir sí lo es, pero eso no viene mucho al caso. Sí, las he pasado pus para escribir una pelea... ¡Pero es que no sabéis lo dificil que es decidir hacia dónde van los piños! __

* * *

_

Un capítulo especial... Aún no ha sido rescatada del todo, y además hay una pelea de las grandes... La primera parte era una pequeña descarga de tensiones para escribir esta tan larga...¡Último capítulo, luego un epílogo!

**¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ... CON LOS ENAMORADOS? **

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Parte2¡RESCATE!**

Estaban ya muy cerca de la salida, y se detuvieron. 

Entre la fuente gigantesca, redonda y muy ornamental, casi barroca, de la derecha y el laberinto de setos a la izquierda...

Frente a la puerta del muro que daba a la salida a la calle, había una chica, de unos 17 años. Era morena de pelo largo y muy rizado, y tenía los ojos verdes oliva. Iba descalza por el césped, lucía unos vaqueros a la última moda y una camisa china a rombos de mangas anchas que le llegaba de larga hasta las rodillas, con una abertura a la derecha.

Ella extendió su mano hacia la pareja, en gesto de "dadme" y pronunció alto y claro -¡Devolvedme a mi nuera!

-¿Pero tú quien eres?- le dijo Akane, apretando a la niña contra sí.

La pelinegra dijo -Soy Rebeca, la esposa de Picolé.- y luego, fué hacia Akane para golpearla.

Ranma se puso en medio, impidiendo su llegada hasta Akane. -Perdona, pero ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Rebeca, enfadada le empujó diciendo -¡Perdona tú, pero esa zorra ha apalizado a mi esposo!

Una vena se hinchó en la sien de Akane.

Ranma volvió a su posición y la empujó gritando -¡Un respeto, que esa "zorra" es mi mujer!

-¡Sí, claro, como que no habrá hecho nada con otros!

Dos venas se hincharon en la sien de Akane.

Ranma, bastante enfadado aunque aún no lo suficiente, le contestó -¿Acaso crees que lo que tú haces lo hace todo el mundo?

Rebeca asomó la cabeza por un lateral de Ranma para mirar a Akane y gritarle -¡Zorra, más que zorra¡Qué cacho puta que eres!

Tres venas se hincharon en la sien de Akane. Su rostro era sombrío. El calor que desprendía su furia se hacía presente a su alrededor condensando el aire.

La niña en sus brazos se revolvió inquieta al cambio de temperatura. Sudaba y gemía.

Akane por fin notó esto en la niña -Tranquila, mi amor, no pasa nada...- dijo meciendola, controlando su temperamento.

Rebeca continuó con su ataque de palabras enfadada. -Y tú, hombre estúpido.- Ranma se señaló, como haciendose el aludido desentendido "¿Me está diciendo a mí?" -¿Cómo sabes que la pequeña esa es tuya¿Tanto te fías de la zorra de tu mujer¡Deberías hacerle la prueba de paternidad!

Ahora no era una. Eran dos flamantes auras llenas de furia las que regaban el aire. Akane se acercó al oido de su esposo y le susurró al oido...

-Ranma... a llegado la hora de fundirla a hostias...

Y luego se llevó despacito a la niña a un lugar ligeramente más alejado para airearla un poco. La temperatura allí no era adecuada para una niña tan pequeñita.

Ranma se colocó en posición de combate. -Eso no te lo consiento.- dijo en tono moribundo.

Rebeca cruzó los brazos -¡Me estais tocando un porquito las narices¡O me devolvéis a la niña u os vais a enterar!- dijo, con algo de mosqueo arrugando su entrecejo.

-¡Te daré a mi hija el día que las ranas críen pelo!- y de inmediato, con un rápido salto lanzó una patada hacia la zona de su cabeza. Fué muy extraño, pero Rebeca, con apenas un movimiento de cabeza, esquivó el golpe y Ranma pasó de largo.

Se encontraban dandose la espalda mutuamente, por la posición en la que habían caido, pero su reciente ataque le impidió al chico reaccionar con velocidad y Rebeca lanzó un codazo que le dió de lleno en la espalda. Ranma cayó de rodillas.

Rebeca hizo un salto mortal hacia atrás para colocarse nuevamente delante de Ranma, diciendo -Me parece bien... Porque estás lleno de pelos por todas partes.

Ranma se levantó del suelo, con la espalda bailando un zapateado por su cuenta en cuanto a doler se refería -Eres buena... No sabía que peleabas...

Ella se encogió de hombros y dijo -Al casarme con Picolet, me aseguré de que nunca tendría que usar esa horrible costumbre de comer con una boca de ballena. Algo tenía que hacer para librarme de ello.

Ranma aprovechó que ella no paraba de darle al parloteo para empezar a atacar. -¡Kachu-Tenshin-Amaguriken!- Y lanzó a diestro y zurdo los veloces puñetazos de su famosa técnica.

Sorprendido, constató que no alcanzaba a darle ningún golpe.

Rebeca parecía estar en el mismo sitio sin moverse, y sin embargo no le daba ni un solo golpe.

-¿Pero qué...?

Rebeca frunció el ceño. -¿Qué estás...- Lanzó un puñetazo directo a la boca del estomago del chico, que nuevamente tuvo que apoyarse en el suelo. -...haciendo?

Rebeca contepló la visión que tenía del chico, sudando y con cara de que los dos golpes que ella había propinado habían ido directos a quitarle el oxígeno.

Con aire de suficiencia, espetó -¡Así me gusta, que los hombres estén a mis pies!

Ranma ya se estaba poniendo en pié. -Nunca pensé que diría esto... pero eres mucho más arrogante que yo...

Una media sonrisa asomó a los labios de la chica. -¿Vamos a pelear... o a charlar¡Ataque de los arreglos florales!

Sacó una maceta de su manga. En esta habían unas cuantas rosas plantadas.

Ranma retrocedió, pensando "Esta tía me recuerda a Kodachi... Mejor prevenir que curar, pueden estar rociadas con algo extraño"

Rebeca subió por una escalera de mano que repentinamente había colocada allí, completamente vertical justo al lado de Ranma. Cuando ya estaba arriba, dejó caer el tiesto sobre la cabeza de Ranma.

-¡Huy, lo siento¡Me pregunto cómo ha podido pasar...!

Ranma, bastante adolorido del golpe, se quitó la tierra del tiesto de la cabeza.

Entonces Rebeca comenzó a reir como una descosida, sacó una cámara y comenzó a hacerle fotos a Ranma desde todos los ángulos "Dios mío, estas se las puedo pasar a Nabiki... No, mejor me las quedo... ¡No tienen precio jajaja!".

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó él, mosqueado. Rebeca le pasó un espejo. Tenía todo el pelo cubierto por rosas, pareciendo que su pelo estuviese verdaderamente formado por flores.

-¿Ves el verdadero poder del ataque de los arreglos florales?- dijo ella, mientras podaba algunas rosas de la cabeza de Ranma y las ponía en un vaso de agua. Una vena se hinchó en la cabeza de Ranma.

-¿Y esto qué se supone que tiene de "poder de ataque"?- gritó tirando de las flores para intentar quitarselas de la cabeza.

-No vas a poder... Están pegadas con supercola y... ¡Oh, es cierto, olvidaba un detalle!- y comenzó a mirar impaciente su reloj, mirando al portón y pensó "Cómo puede ser que halla olvidado la parte más importante de este ataque..."

Ya se oía más cercana una musiquita un tanto aguda y cantada en falsete, seguida del ruido de bocinas y coches.

-¿Uh¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntó Ranma, mirando a la calle.

Y entonces por detrás de la valla se asomaron un par de furgonetas, y un tipo maricón perdido saltaba de la que llevaba la pancarta "Festival del orgullo gay"

El tipo todo cachas y maricón perdido le dijo a Ranma cogiendole del brazo -¡Eh, mocetón¿No pensarías que te ibas a quedar en tierra¡Bueno, ya no te preocupes que te llevamos!- y le guiñó un ojo mientras lo cargaba en brazos para llevarle a la furgo.

-Pe... pero si yo no...- Ranma ya no podía contener su cara de asco cuando el tipo le tocó el culo diciendo -¡Que sí, guapetón¡Me encanta tu arreglo floral en esa melena tan sedosa y lucida... tan... tan...!- el tipo extrañamente, comenzó a tener una cara de vicioso que ni Mickel Jackson.

Y las furgonetas comenzaron a rodar mientras a Ranma se le escuchaba gritar -¡¡¡¡Socorro que me violan!!!!

Rebeca, pasando una mano por su cabello, pensó "Uno menos...".

Dió media vuelta y sentenció -¡Ahora, a por la zorra!

* * *

Akane estaba en uno de los pequeños descansos que había a lo largo del laberínto de setos. En este lugar, sentada en un banco a la sombra, dejaba de darle el pecho a su pequeñita y luego bebió un poco de agua potable de la fuente. 

-Ranma está tardando mucho...-. Se sentó en el banco y dijo llevandose preocupada una mano a la mejilla -Espero que no la golpee mucho... Después de todo, solo es una pobre chica que tuvo la mala suerte de ser casada con Picolet...

En ese momento, Rebeca estaba justo detrás de ella, encima del seto. -¡¡Ser casada y una mierda, fuí yo el que le cacé, con toda la pasta que tiene!!

Akane miró hacia arriba, la niña también. El razonamiento más rápido fué que Ranma no había luchado contra ella: no tenía ni un solo golpe. Pensó, más que enfadada "claro, como sólo es una chica, no has tenido valor para luchar con ella y te has largado."

Rebeca saltó del seto quedando frente al banco, de modo que el sol le daba en pleno rostro.

-¿Me devuelves ya a mi nuera, o tengo que pelear contigo también?- preguntó ella, inquisitiva, cruzando los brazos.

El ceño fruncido de Akane se desfrunció un poco. "¿Han peleado...?"

Rebeca se estaba impacientando, golpeando con el talón en el suelo. -¿Vas a responderme?

Akane le espetó -¿Cómo que pelear¿Acaso no ves que estoy cuidando a mi hija¡No puedo dejarla en el suelo, así como así!

Rebeca lo pensó un poco. Tenía razón.

-Vale- dijo ella -Te concedo eso, pero no te escusa. ¡Quiero a mi nuera de vuelta!

Ranma apareció, corriendo, jadeando, por uno de los caminos del laberinto justo hasta donde estaban ellas. Venía con cara de asco y miedo, sin chaqueta ni camisa, y hasta sin zapatos. Estaba lleno de arañazos y con el pelo suelto, ya sin apenas flores.

-¿Ranma?- preguntó su esposa, extrañada.

-¡¡¡SHTSHHHH!!!- Ranma le suplicó con fuerza silencio, escuchando si el tipo aún le seguía. No parecía ser así. Entonces fué cuando comenzó a respirar a bocanadas de aire.

Rebeca -¡Entonces ya está decidido¡Mientras peleamos, podríamos dejarle la niña al cornudo y todo solucionado!- dijo, con una sonrisa amable. Ranma al fin pudo acertar a darle un golpe (concretamente un capón) en la cabeza, gritándo enfadado -¿¿¿Quién es un cornudo???

-Esta me la pagas...- Rebeca colocó sus manos en los hombros de Ranma, pegando su pecho al de él y a la vez acercando sus caras. Estaba poniendo su cara de "Soy la niña más dulce que la Tierra haya visto". Ranma se sonrojó, mientras hacía un debil intento de alejarse de ella. Akane miraba con interés.

Rebeca cambió completamente su cara a una de concentración absoluta -Estilo de combate libre Todo Vale Español... ¡Técnica especial!

Rebeca efectuó un rápido golpe, invisible al ojo humano. Ranma de inmediato sintió un dolor mayor que el que nunca hubiera soportado, desplomandose en el suelo encogido sobre sí mismo. Akane observaba con cara de enfado , confusión y sorpresa y dijo -¿Pero qué...?- "¡Eso es... ruín¡Es un golpe muy bajo!"

Rebeca se alzó en toda su altura, mirando con desdén al muchacho. Luego, andando hacia Akane, comenzó a decir orgullosa -¡Muy fácil, niña, esta técnica es la más efectiva que puede existir!

Ranma gimoteó desde el suelo -... Una bolsa de hielo...porfavor...

Akane dejó a su hija en los brazos de Soun Tendo, que por casualidad había aparecido justo al lado y conectó un mazazo de los gordos en la cabeza de Rebeca. -¡¡¡¡¡LE HAS DADO UNA PATADA EN LOS GÜEBOS!!!!!

Rebeca se levantó para estudiar a su nueva oponente, enfadada de haber recibido un golpe. Entonces pensó con fastidio "¡Oh, no¡Contra ella, mis técnicas son inefectivas! Sólo me queda mi velocidad... Y apenas eso, porque esta bruta sacude como una mula". Se estaba sobando la cabeza en la zona golpeada, pensando si estaba viendo dos oponentes por culpa del calor o porque el golpe la había atontado. "Tengo que despertarme... debo ganar tiempo"

-Es la esencia del estilo libre Español...- dijo Rebeca -Hasta que no has pateado a un hombre en los paises bajos, no tienes ni idea del poder que se siente sobre ellos...

Akane tenía una mirada escéptica, pensando "Ya, claro... A mi nunca me ha hecho falta, mis mazos son suficiente."

Los ojos de Rebeca brillaron con maldad y astucia. Aprovechando la distracción que Akane mostraba, rápidamente barrió sus pies.

Ésta se vio casi tocando el suelo, pero estiró sus manos hacia atrás para dar una voltereta y así no caer. -¡Hya!- Malo fué que mientras, Rebeca aprovechó y con la otra pierna pateó su espalda. Akane fué enviada al seto-laberíntico, atravesándolo y dejando una forma humana en la planta.

-No tienes un estilo muy bueno...- dijo Rebeca, limpiandose el polvo.

La cabeza de la otra chica asomó por el agujero humano del seto -Esta me la pagas...- masculló entre dientes, dispuesta a continuar con el ataque.

* * *

Ranma se encontraba ya medio recuperado. Aún dolía, pero al menos se mantenía de pié. Miró a su suegro, que estaba jugando con la niñita en el banco. 

Un sonriente Soun alzaba a su nieta -¿Quién es la cosita más mona que he visto¿Quién?- y la niña reía alegre.

Aún estaban en el medianamente amplio espacio con fuente y bancos para sentarse en medio del laberinto de setos. Entonces, a Ranma se le ocurrió la solución a sus problemas.

-¡Si es que soy estúpido!- dijo, saltando a la fuente. Pasaron dos segundos y el dolor en aquella zona de su cuerpo le abandonó y por algún extraño motivo de la vida, ahora llevaba una camisa puesta, que contrastaba chillonamente con los pantalones hechos girones.

Ahora, una más que dispuesta Ranma-chica, se dirigió a Soun preguntándole -¿Cómo va la pelea?

Soun sin dejar de jugar con la pequeña dijo -1 a 1, Empate de mazo contra patada en la espalda.

Ranma asintió, mirando a la zona con forma humana del seto. Al otro lado, su esposa estaba atada al único arbol del laberinto mediante unas cuerdas.

Tenia los ojos cerrados.

-¿Akane?- Ranma se estaba preocupando.

Rebeca se interpuso en medio cortándole el campo visual. -¡Quieta ahí¡Dame a mi nuera o la zorra lo va a pasar mal!

Los puños del "hombre" se cerraron fuertemente. Demandó -¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

Rebeca maliciosamente dijo -Sólo está inconsciente... pero- y sacó de su manga una extraña flor de colores arcoiris -...En el momento en el que huela esta flor... ¿Te sabes el cuento de la bella durmiente?

Ranma -¿Ese en el que el principe tiene que besar a la chica para despertarla, tras haber atravesado un bosque de zarzas y haber visto a casi todo el pueblo moribundo?

Rebeca, rascandose el revés de la cabeza -Bueno, más o menos... Con la diferencia de que no hay bosque de zarzas ni nada de eso... Y todo el rollo ese del amor verdadero y tal no funciona... Y lo del beso tampoco... Además, no hay príncipe ni pueblo durmiente... Simplemente caerá en un sueño profundo de esos peligrosos. En España se llama siesta.

Ranma se cayó de espaldas de la impresión.

Se levantó enfadadísimo -¡¡¡¡ENTONCES QUÉ TIENE QUE VER CON EL CUENTO ESE!!!!- Rebeca se encogió de hombros.

Luego miró a la chica y a sus alrededores buscando con la mirada al hombre -¿Dónde está el cornudo?

Ranma ya estaba cabreada de sobra como para atacar sin tener un plan -¡¡¡Cornudo tu padre!!!- y lanzó una patada a su cara.

Rebeca la vió venir, y casi la esquiva de no ser porque ahora Ranma era más rápida al perder su peso de hombre. Impactó en sus narices y tras rodar por el suelo se alzó de pié.

Tenía una sensación extraña en la cara... ¿Qué era? Alzó su mano para tocar aquella cosa extraña.

Era sangre.

-M-me has roto la nariz...- susurró sorprendida. Frunció el ceño.

"Je, lo que pensaba, es como todas las niñas mimadas... Ahora romperá a llorar" pensó Ranma.

Rápida, avanzó hacia Ranma. Éste no lo esperaba, así que sus reflejos actuaron por él lanzando un puñetazo que Rebeca esquivó ladeando la cabeza y agachándose. Ranma se preguntó por un segundo porqué había hecho eso, hasta que sintió un fuerte puñetazo en su mandíbula, enviándola a volar por los aires.

Ranma cayó sobre una de las ramas del árbol y estaba intentando acomodarse desde ahí para levantarse. Rebeca no esperó por ello y comenzó a patear el árbol, que ahora se movía violentamente de un lado para otro. -¡Baja de ahí, cobarde!

Akane, atada por las cuerdas, se estaba despertando por el ajetreo. Una de las patadas sacudió el arbol con más fuerza de la que debiera y Ranma se cayó de la rama aterrizando sobre su espalda con un crujido de huesos -¡¡Oouff!!

Pero no era sólo Ranma el que había caido. Las raices del arbol no habían aguantado el impacto y ahora Akane miraba horrorizada como se iba a quedar convertida en un sandwich Ranma-arbol. -¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

Ranma alzó sus manos rápida para detener la caida de su esposa sosteniendo el tronco a ambos lados. Una tarea, cabe decir, cuyo esfuerzo es bastante arduo y que le obligaba a utilizar toda su fuerza hasta apretar los dientes. -¿Estás bien?- masculló, obligando a sus músculos para que no fallasen y Akane se hiciese daño.

Akane abrió los ojos, cálidos y afectuosos. -Si, estoy bien.

Ranma ya apenas aguantaba. -¡Dios... Cómo pesa... Una tonelada!

Akane se enfureció y ausentemente estaba rompiendo las cuerdas de la furia que la estava invadiendo, mientras Rebeca se había subido al tronco justo encima de donde Ranma estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para evitar que se desplomase debido a los saltos de la chica. -¿Cuánto más podrás aguantar?

Akane había roto las cuerdas, y había cogido la primera cosa que tenía a mano para golpear con ello a Ranma en toda la cabeza. En este caso, Rebeca se convitió en un objeto arrojadizo.

Akane echó el tronco a un lado y estampó la cabeza de Rebeca contra Ranma gritando -¡¡¡¡RANMA ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!!!!

Resultado del combate: Rebeca vs Ranma... ¡Suspendido por el árbitro Akane!

* * *

Habían colocado a ambas chicas unas almohadas para que el suelo no estuviese tan duro, y mientras se esbabilaban, en el banco Akane estaba al lado de su padre, con su hija en brazos. 

Poco después, Ranma abrió los ojos. Estaba un poco mareada y desorientada, pero al mirar a su familia y a la feliz escena que protagonizaban, supo que todo había ido bien.

Akane entonces se fijó en que Ranma estaba parado a unos pocos metros. Se levantó e hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

Habían ido un poco más alejados del banco, por el otro lado de la fuente.

-Ranma yo... Quería darte las gracias.- susurró sonrojandose.

Ranma se sobó la zona golpeada -Geez, vaya manera de demostrarlo...

Akane giró para ver a su esposo furiosa -¿Bueno, qué es lo que esperabas¿Que después de llamarme gorda te llenara de abrazos y besos?

Ranma desvió su mirada a la fuente -Quizá.

Un breve silencio se interpuso.

Akane entonces le giró hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su cabeza en sus rojizos cabellos. Ranma por un momento quedó estática, antes de devolverle el abrazo acariciando su melena.

-No te acostumbres a esto.- dijo Akane -Porque al próximo "gorda" que te escuche decirme, puedes olvidar tener más niños.

Ranma suspiró -Eso sería lo mejor... ¿Qué clase de padre puedo ser yo, que tengo más pecho que tú?

Akane se separó de él unos centímetros para poder mirar sus ojos azules. -Pues... Tú puedes ser la clase de padre que es madre a la vez.- le dijo soltando una risita traviesa.

-¡Je-je!- le rió sarcástica, soltándose y mirando otra vez a la fuente.

-¡Oh, vamos, es broma!- dijo animadamente. -¿No te lo habrás creído, verdad¿Quién fué el que dijo que no hiciese caso de los rumores?

Ranma dejó su simulado enojo y dejó ver a su esposa una sincera sonrisa.

-Yo. Lo sé...

Era un momento muy bonito y especial... Pero tenía que torcerse.

Ambos se tensaron al escuchar un grito furioso de cierta chica que había dejado secuelas en ellos.

Rápidamente volvieron al otro lado de la fuente para ver a Soun con cara de asustado, con la pequeña, esforzandose arduamente en esquivar a Rebeca que se había despertado furiosa y no dejaba de gritar -¡¡No he perdido¡¡¡Dadme a la niña!!!

EStaban dando saltos por todo el espacio, hasta acabar justo al lado de la fuente, donde Rebeca logró patear a Soun en la cara y la niña salió despedida hacia el agua de la fuente.

Rebeca se congeló en el sitio, con un estremecimiento y culpa que comenzaban a subir desde los pies hasta la garganta. Esa no había sido su intención.

Ranma se llevó las manos a la cabeza espantado, a punto de gritar de pánico. Akane fue la más rápida en reaccionar, saltando al agua para salvar a su hija -¡¡¡Mi amor!!!

Ranma fué el siguiente en salir de su estupor, al recordar como un rayo algo muy importánte y saltó al agua.

Akane tenía ya a su hija... ¿Pero cómo iba a salir? "¡Olvidé que no sé nadar!" Pensó medio-desesperada, lenvantando a su hija para que al menos ella estuviese fuera del agua.

Ranma la ayudó a sacar la cabeza. La pequeña lloraba y gritaba casi en agonía. Akane tosía mucho. La actualmente mujer sólo pudo suspirar, y un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

Rebeca ya había recobrado la compostura. Se había acercado al borde, donde Ranma estaba sacando a su esposa y a su hija fuera del agua.

-Yo... Lo s-siento...- susurró ella. La culpa ya era menor, debida a las pocas consecuencias.

Ranma lanzó una mirada asesina. -¿Akane, sostienes a la niña un momentito?

Akane asintió. Ranma entonces se acercó a menos de un metro de Rebeca, que poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse más pequeñita y débil. -Esto... Yo... ya dije que... ¡Lo siento!- dijo ya casi desesperada, cubriéndose con ambos brazos.

No recibió ningún golpe. Extrañada, abrió los ojos apenas una rendija para ver porqué.

Ranma sólamente la estaba mirando fríamente y la señaló con un dedo antes de espetar -Aléjate de mi familia. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Rebeca estaba medio paralizada. Iba a negar, dispuesta a seguir peleando por conseguir a su nuera de vuelta, cuando escuchó un ruido extraño, algo así como un desplome de algo sobre el suelo.

Ranma también giró extrañada ante ese sonido.

Akane se había desmayado.

Ranma y Rebeca se acercaron deprisa y corriendo a ella.

-¡¡Akane!!- gritó su esposo temiendo por ella.

Rebeca sin embargo lo primero que hizo fué acercarse a mirar por la niña que lloraba sin cesar, apoyada en el borde de la fuente. Tenía el pañal sucio, y seguramente Akane se lo estaba cambiando, pero...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡HYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!- gritó Rebeca de la impresión, atrayendo la atención de Ranma mientras sostenía a su esposa. -¡¡¡E...E...ES UN NIÑO!!!

La cara de Ranma se desencajó hasta casi el suelo, al comprobar por sus propios ojos que era cierto.

-P-p-pero... ¡Pero es una niña¡Yo lo he visto, soy su padre!- logró decir luego.

Rebeca ya se estaba alejando por el camino de vuelta del laberínto, gritando -¡Un niño¡Yo no quiero eso por nuera¡Picolet me va a oir, el muy hijo de la gran p¡Me dijo que era una niña¡Una niña¡Mi esposo es un mentiroso y voy a...!- el resto Ranma ya no lo pudo oir dado que se había alejado lo suficiente.

Ranma tragó saliva pensando "Una niña... qu-ue se transfrorma en chico al contacto con el agua fría... ¡e-es hereditario!" pensó lo más rápido que pudo, su cerebro haciendo rápidamente las conexiones.

Por después, Ranma chica cargaba hacia casa con su indispuesta esposa y su recién descubierto hijo.

Un olvidado nockeado Soun yacía en el jardín de la clase adinerada. Genma al fin había encontrado la cocina y se estaba inflando a foie-gras (foagrás).

_Continuará... con un epílogo final. _


	14. Epílogo

_Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... La niña la quisiera adoptar... Mh... una hija con Ranma... (Autora pone cara de viciosa...) cofcof, esto... Olviden lo último dicho.__

* * *

_

**¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ... CON LOS ENAMORADOS? **

**EPÍLOGO**

Ya estaban en casa, Ranma y Akane sentados en la cama. Kasumi sentada en la silla, Nabiki en el suelo y Nodoka en la puerta.

-¿Aún no sabéis como llamarla?- preguntó Nodoka con apuro. -Recordad que mañana hay que apuntarla en el registro civil, y necesita un nombre.

-Ya, ya, no nos metas más prisa...- dijo Akane con la niña en brazos -es que aún no lo tenemos claro.

Nabiki dijo -Deberíais llamarla con un nombre que acabe en "-ko", que sea muy femenino...

Kasumi -Yo creo que lo apropiado sería llamarla como a mamá...

-No sé, es que... No me convence...- dijo Akane, rascandose la cabeza -Además, con lo de la maldición y todo eso...

Ranma continuó -Lo sé, quedaría un poco raro... Y más con lo de su cambio de cuerpo... Al fin de cuentas, es peor que el mío.

Akane, tras un largo rato que se entretuvo en mirar a la pequeña, la colocó en los brazos de su esposo -Decide tú el nombre.

Nabiki se levantó gritando -¡¿Pero qué haces¡Seguro que ese cretino no tiene ni idea y le pone una barbaridad!

-¡Nabiki, por favor!- la reprendió su hermana mayor. Nabiki calló, pero no se sentó.

Ranma, inseguro, miró a su madre como pidiendo consejo. Ella sólo dijo -Es tu responsabilidad...

"Pero... yo no puedo..." pensó, mirando la encantadora cara de su hija. "Akane es la que debería... Yo... no sé..."

Akane le sonrió -Vamos, Ranma... Ponle un nombre bonito.

Aquella sonrisa fué de mucha ayuda. A la mente de Ranma acudían varias opciones, pero en medio de todas ellas... Un nombre, había uno que eclipsaba cualquier otra elección... Era un nombre precioso y muy apropiado.

Alzó a la niña, decidido. La luz que entraba por la ventana brilló sobre la pequeña, que reía alegre. Una dulce sonrisa surcó el rostro de Ranma.

-Mi pequeña... De ahora en adelante, tu nombre será...

_FIN_

Sip, mi historia se ha acabado... ¿Querían que nombrase a la niña? Nop, lo siento. ¿Querían a un Ranma y una Akane romanticones perdidos? Lo siento, este no es el fic que está buscando... (Porque si alquien se ha dado cuenta, no hay ningun "te quiero" o "te amo" en esta historia, a pesar de que se han casado y tienen una hija... Pero vamos, que no lo he escrito porque se nota)

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS!!!! EN SERIO, NO PUEDO ENUMERARLOS UNO A UNO, PORQUE ME LLEVARÍA MUCHO TIEMPO Y ESTOY EN TEMPORADA DE EXÁMENES, PERO GRACIAS A TODOS!!!


End file.
